Be thou my vision
by Sevie
Summary: AU SLASH GlorfindelErestor. Wird Glorfindel noch rechtzeitig die geheimnisvolle Burg finden um Erestor zu retten?
1. Vorgeschichte

DISCLAIMER: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, nichts mir.  
  
Be thou my vision  
  
Vorgeschichte/ Rückblende  
  
Ich werde dieses Gefängnis nie wieder verlassen, zu glatt sind die Wände, ich finde keinen Halt. Es ist das gerechte Schicksal, welches verfügt hat, dass ich hier unten bin. Das Schicksal ist treu: Jede meiner Verfehlungen bestrafte es sofort mit harter Hand und dafür muss ich dankbar sein. Es wird denen, die unter mir zu leiden hatten, eine Genugtuung sein. Ob ich nicht auf Gnade hoffen sollte? Nicht nach allem was passiert ist, was gesagt wurde. Hätte man mich gewarnt vor diesem unsäglichen Schmerz, der mich dazu brachte diese letzte Dummheit zu begehen, vielleicht hätte ich von ihr abgelassen? Vielleicht säße ich dann jetzt nicht in dieser Höhle am Laufe des Bruinen.  
  
Es wäre besser, ich wäre von all dem geflohen, gegangen, als es noch möglich war. Aber nun ist es zu spät. Ich bin eingebrochen. Ich habe gestohlen. Ich bin es nicht länger wert hier zu weilen und die Valar haben mir meine Strafe zukommen lassen. Gurgelnd und schäumend das eisige Wasser, grau und todbringend. Und hinter mir nur eine nasse Wand aus Erde, gehalten von einigen Felsen, eine Grotte nur. Dies wird das Gefängnis sein, in welchem ich meine gerechte Strafe verbüßen werde. Hier liege ich, nass und frierend und die blasse Wintersonne wird bald untergehen. Wenn die Valar mir gnädig sind, werde ich diese Nacht nicht überleben, doch hoffe ich, dass sie den Ring wiederfinden werden, den ich gestohlen habe. Ich wickelte ihn in ein Stück Papier, das ich in meiner Tasche fand und warf. Ich traf wohl das über mir liegende Ufer.  
  
Es tut mir so unsäglich leid, was sich getan habe. Es tut mir so unsäglich leid. Warum muss ich immer wieder die verletzen und enttäuschen, die mir am wichtigsten sind?  
  
Ich schwanke, ob mein Tod gut sein wird. Gut, weil ich dann endlich aus dieser Welt herausgenommen bin, oder schlecht, weil ich nie das vollenden konnte, was ich zu ende hätte bringen müssen. Ich wusste nie, wie sehr man lieben kann. Dass es ein Gefühl geben könnte, das einen so sehr mit Licht füllt, das man glaubt, selber zu erstrahlen. Ich blicke auf das gurgelnde, strudelnde Wasser des Flusses. Ja. Machtvoll ist es, sogar Steine kann es bewegen, wenn der Fluss zur Zeit der Schneeschmelze angeschwollen ist. Doch nicht so machtvoll wie meine Liebe ist dieses Wasser, kann dieses Wasser jemals sein.  
  
Meine Liebe. So einseitig. So nutzlos. Und bald tot, gestorben in meinem Körper.  
  
Lust auf mehr? Bei Review folgt die Story ;-) 


	2. Düsterwald

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles Herrn Tolkien.  
  
Be thou my vision  
  
Bernadette: Klar schreib ich weiter, aber macht mir mal ein bisschen Werbung für diese Geschichte, ja?  
  
blub: dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl  
  
grally: Der alte Nasenbär wie immer!  
  
elo: noch mal ein herzlicher Gruß in Anbetracht der lauen Nacht unter der Spüle. Wie sagte ich? „Ich heiße nicht Glorfindel und mein Motto ist nicht tot aber glücklich „ tja, wenn ich mir unser heutiges Kapitel durchlese muss ich sagen.. leider heiße ich nicht Glorfindel!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Düsterwald  
  
Wieder einmal hatte es Streit gegeben, wieder einmal waren böse Worte gefallen und wieder einmal war es um das Buch gegangen. Erestor erschauerte. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Spaziergang machen wollen und war dabei seinem Vater begegnet. Würde sein Vater ihn jemals verstehen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr dies alles ihm, Erestor, weh tat, wie sehr er unter seiner Einsamkeit litt.  
  
Schon lange war Erestor ausgezogen, in den Palast des Königs, wo er als Schreiber tätig war. Thranduil hatte ihn gerne aufgenommen, denn Erestor war freundlich, bescheiden und fleißig. Er machte seine Arbeit mehr als gut und als der junge Elb den Herrscher gebeten hatte, eine kleine Kammer im Palast beziehen zu dürfen, hatte dieser nicht nein gesagt, obschon Thranduil sich wunderte, warum Erestor nicht in der Hütte seiner Eltern wohnen bleiben wolle. Erestor aber hatte gute Gründe vorgelegt. Die Hütte sei zu klein für seine Eltern, seinen Bruder und ihn, außerdem sei es zu unsicher, im Dunkeln völlig alleine vom Palast nach Hause zu gehen und er müsse oft bis spät Nachts arbeiten. Da hatte Thranduil einen der Bediensteten gerufen und Erestor eine Kammer herrichten lassen, nichts großes, nur einen kleinen Raum in der Palasthöhle, ausgestattet mit einem Bett, einem Schrank und einem Tisch. Erestor hatte dankbar genickt und noch am selben Tag seine neue Wohnung bezogen, seine paar Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank gehängt und das Buch unter sein Kopfkissen gelegt.  
  
Das Buch.....  
  
Erestor hatte es zu seinem fünfzigsten Zeugungstag[1] bekommen, Thranduil selber hatte es ihm überreicht. Sein Vater hatte vorgesprochen, dem König allerlei feinstes Wildbret vorgelegt, und ihn gebeten, sein Sohn solle ein recht schönes Geschenk erhalten, einen besonders feinen Federhalter oder vielleicht gar ein Buch. Thranduil hatte gelächelt und war in die Bibliothek gegangen. Ein Buch, sicher, das würde seinem besten Schreiber eine große Freude machen! Mit sicherem Griff hatte er den gewünschten Band gefunden: ein kleines Werk mit den berühmtesten Ereignissen der elbischen Geschichte, kunstvoll in Leder gebunden.  
  
Erestor hatte Tränen in den Augen gehabt. Wie sie an diesem Tag an ihn gedacht hatten! Und dieses Buch! Wenn es auch nur ein kleines Bändchen war, so war es nicht nur teuer, sondern auch unendlich kostbar und wertvoll in seinen Augen. Sofort nach Beendigung seiner Arbeit war er mit seinen Eltern nach Hause gegangen, hatte sich in sein Bett eingerollt und im Schein einer Kerze zu lesen begonnen. Behutsam hatte er in dem kostbaren Pergament geblättert und jede Zeile, jede Seite sorgsam in sich aufgenommen. Plötzlich wurde sein Auge von einer Zeichnung, wie sie sich hie und da zwischen den Abschnitten befanden, gefangen genommen.  
  
Regungslos blickte er auf das Bild.  
  
Ein Elb mit wehendem Harr, stehend auf einem schmalen Bergpfad. Wie in einem Traum begann er, die Geschichte dazu zu lesen, erst einmal, dann noch einmal und immer wieder, nur gelegentlich gönnte er seinen Augen Ruhe, indem er sie wieder und wieder auf das Bild wandte und an dieser Stelle dann minutenlang verharrte.  
  
Erst als die Sonne langsam aufging, schreckte er zusammen. Die Kerze war bis auf einen Stummel hinunter gebrannt und er hatte nicht eine Minute geruht! Statt dessen schien er in dieser Nacht seine Kräfte verzehrt zu haben, er fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft und kalter Schweiß klebte auf seinem Körper. Wortlos lies er das Buch offen liegen, nahm seine Kleider und schritt zur Tür, um sich an der Quelle bei der Hütte zu waschen. Seine Blicke ließ er aber so lange wie möglich auf das geöffnete Buch geheftet, während er mit unsicheren Schritten das Zimmer verließ.  
  
In den nächsten Monaten und Jahren begann er sich zu verändern. Erst langsam, dann immer deutlicher wurde es bemerkbar. Erestor ähnelte immer mehr einem sterbenden Novembertag, blass und dünn wurde er, fast verhärmt saß er über seiner Arbeit, gönnte sich kaum eine Pause, aß nur mehr wenig und verbrachte seine gesamte freie Zeit mit dem Buche. Nachts, wenn er denn einmal schlief, lag es unter seinem Kissen, Tags bewahrte er es entweder an einem sicheren Platze auf oder trug es bei sich.  
  
Am Anfang hatten seine Eltern sich noch gefürchtet, geglaubt er sei krank und ihn gefragt, was denn geschehen sei. „Ich habe meine Liebe gefunden."Hatte Erestor mit nüchternem und fast traurigen Ton gesagt. Der Vater hatte es nicht verstanden, wohl geglaubt, sein Sohn spreche über die Liebe zu den Büchern, zu seiner Arbeit als Schreiber und sei nun einmal erwachsen und ernst geworden. Bald aber wurde den Eltern klar, dass dies kein vorübergehender Zustand war und es wohl tatsächlich etwas mit diesem Buch zu tun haben musste.  
  
Als erstes hatte Wilwarin, sein Bruder, die Wahrheit entdeckt.  
  
Es war in einer eisigen Winternacht, als der Wind die schweren Vorhänge des Fensters zur Seite geweht hatte. Kalte Luft drang darauf in die Kammer von Erestor und Wailwarin und mit sich brachte sie kleine Schneeflocken, die sich wirbelnd ihren Weg auf den Fußboden suchten, wo sie in Windeseile zu kleinen dunklen Punkten zerschmolzen. Schlaftrunken erhob Wilwarin sich aus dem warmen Bett um das Fenster wieder zu verschließen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. Die Stimme gehörte Erestor.  
  
Wiwarin fand seinen Bruder fest schlafend, eingerollt in seine Decke, das Kissen war fast zu Boden gefallen. Unruhig wandte sich Erestor in seinem Bett herum, Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn und sein Atem ging schwer. „Glorfindel!"Murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. Wie versteinert blickte Wilwarin auf Erestor und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Dies hier war eine Situation, in welcher er seinen Bruder niemals hatte überraschen wollen. Nicht nur, dass er von jemandem träumte und ihn dies sichtlich erregte, nein, es war auch noch ein männlicher Elb.. und noch dazu einer, der seit langen Zeiten tot und vergangen war! Erschauend wandte sich Wilwarin ab, schloss das Fenster und konnte lange nicht mehr einschlafen.  
  
Immer öfter gab es Streit. Zuerst hatte ihn sein Bruder nur geneckt, dann war die Geschichte zum Vater vorgedrungen, der seinen Sohn schlichtweg toll nannte. „Das ist der größte Unfug, den ich je gehört habe!"Hatte er sich ereifert und mit der Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen. „Dir hat die stickige Luft der Schreibstube wohl den Kopf verdreht, was? Liebe? Pah! Verliebt in einen Mythos, eine Legende! Und selbst wenn es wahr ist, dein so wundervoller Glorfindel ist tot, verstehst du, tot, begraben und verwest! Den holt keiner mehr hierher! Du magst eine Heldentat bewundern, aber sprich mir nicht von Liebe, sonst bist du der größte Narr, der mir je untergekommen ist."  
  
Erestor hatte geschwiegen und war weiter seiner Arbeit nachgegangen, still, gewissenhaft und fleißig wie immer. Aber so wenig sich in diesem Punkte änderte, so wenig ließ er sich davon abbringen Glorfindel von Gondolin zu lieben und als die Auseinandersetzungen in der Hütte seiner Eltern nicht abnahmen, da sprach er beim König vor und bat darum, im Palast wohnen zu dürfen.  
  
Es heißt, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heile, aber Erestor spürte nichts davon. Er wusste, dass die anderen Schreiber ihn für verschroben hielten, er ahnte auch selber, dass sie vielleicht recht haben mochten. Anfangs versuchte er noch Anschluss zu finden, ging zu jedem Fest im Palast, trank und versuchte sich zu amüsieren. Ein paar mal saß er mit einer hübschen Elbin zusammen, doch spürte er, dass er sie nicht im Arm halten oder küssen konnte, es war, als würde er Glorfindel untreu werden, ein Versprechen brechen, dass er ihm vor langer Zeit gegeben hatte.  
  
Nein, er war nicht glücklich. Er war einsam und es tat weh. Er hatte sich in eine Illusion verliebt und konnte nur noch an diese denken. Kein Elb hatte so goldenes Haar wie Glorfindel in seinen Träumen es hatte, kein Elb war so tapfer, so licht, so weise und gütig wie er. Erestor aber wusste, dass dieses Sehnen hoffnungslos war, und ebenso wusste er auch, dass kein Elb jemals diesem Vergleich standhalten konnte. Wen er auch heimlich betrachtete, ob es einer von Thranduils tapferen Kriegern war oder einer seiner Gelehrten, alle erschienen ihm blass und farblos gegenüber der gestalt des wunderschönen jugendlichen Helden in seinen Träumen. Und so würde er wohl immer alleine bleiben wenn er nicht...  
  
Es war an einem frühen Abend im Spätherbst, die Farbe des Himmels wandelte sich langsam von schwefelgelb zu dunkelblau, als Erestor seine Tasche packte. Wenig war es, was darin Platz fand, ein wenig Wäsche, etwas zu essen und eine Flasche Wasser. Zuletzt nahm er das Büchlein und ging mit langsamen Schritten in die Bibliothek. Beim letzten Regal angekommen nahm er es hervor, küsste ein letztes mal den Einband und stellte es endgültig in die unterste Reihe, wo es niemand suchen würde.  
  
Auf seinem letzten Weg durch den Palast legte er einen Abschiedsbrief an Thranduil auf seinem Platz in welchem er dem König noch einmal von Herzen für alles Gute dankte, dann ging er fort in die sinkende Nacht, ein junger Elb, mager, blass, in einem abgewetzten schwarzen Mantel aber frei.  
  
So ihr Lieben, das ist doch mal was, oder? Möchtet ihr das nächste Kapitel recht bald haben? Dann benutzt fleißig den berühmten Review-knopf!  
  
----------------------- [1] Elben werden mit 50 volljährig 


	3. Im Wald

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles Herrn Tolkien  
  
Be thou my vision  
  
elo: Diese Review ist ja wirklich kurz ;-) Aber ich freu mich trotzdem drüber!  
  
anja: Soso, die Geschichte verspricht Spannung? Na, ich geb mir Mühe! Tja, falls und wenn er Fin wirklich begegnen sollte kann es wirklich heiter werden. Warten wir es mal ab gg   
  
andriko: Vielen Dank für dein liebes Kompliment. Ich hoffe, dass du auch weiterhin Freude an der Geschichte hast!  
  
Kesselfrettchen: Soso, schwul ist cool? Na, wenn ich mir so den Fachbereich anschaue ggggg . Und ich spanne das Pferd VON HINTEN auf? Fretti, Fretti, Fretti..... kopfschüttel und entsetzt bin Tor ist realitätsfern? Naja, sind wir das nicht alle? Und FÜSSE werden nicht geküsst.. jedenfalls jetzt nicht.  
  
Kapitel 2: Im Wald  
  
Erestor hatte, ehrlich gesagt, nicht die geringst Ahnung, wohin er gehen sollte. Alleine würde er in der Wildnis sicher nicht überleben, nicht nur, dass es im Düsterwald vor Orks wimmelte, auch die Riesenspinnen würden ihm über kurz oder lang gefährlich werden.  
  
Zwei Möglichkeiten waren es, die ihm offen standen: entweder würde er sich nach Bruchtal wenden müssen, oder aber nach Lorien. Beides war ein unsicheres Unterfangen. Bruchtal war bei den Elben Düsterwalds nicht sonderlich beliebt, zwischen Thranduil und Elrond herrschte nicht der freundlichste Umgang, obschon niemand wirklich wusste, warum. In Lorien aber lebte Thranduils Vetter Celeborn mit seiner Frau Galadriel. Erestor seufzte tief: Das machte die Entscheidung auch nicht einfacher. Thranduil konnte Galadriel nicht leiden und hatte den Kontakt zu seinem Vetter seit dessen Bündnisschluss abgebrochen. Wie würde es auf den König wirken, wenn er ausgerechnet dorthin ginge! Aber wäre Bruchtal eine bessere Wahl? Nur vom Hörensagen kannte er das neu gebaute Haus des Elrond Peredhel, schön sollte es sein und tapfere Krieger sollten dort leben, aber ob man dort einen Schreiber brauchte, dass wusste er nicht.  
  
Langsam ging die Sonne auf und die ersten Vögel begannen zu zwitschern. Erestor erschauerte, sein Haar war feucht vom Tau und die Kälte kroch um diese frühe Zeit um so leichter durch die Kleider. Er fühlte sich schrecklich einsam und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in den Arm genommen zu werden. Wer aber hätte das tun sollen? Seine Familie war weit fort und Freunde oder gar einen Geliebten hatte er nie gehabt.  
  
Ein leiser Nieselregen hatte nun eingesetzt und legte einen silbrigen Schleier in die Luft. Sanft wiegten sich die Wedel des Farns unter den Tropfen, hier und da stob ein Vogel am Wegesrand auf. Wie unendlich grün und feucht und lebendig es hier roch und wie sehr sich Erestors Herz in seiner Brust regte.  
  
Wie sehr er sich gerade jetzt danach sehnte, sich in die warme Umarmung eines anderen Elben kuscheln zu können. Glorfindel.... Wieder erschien ihm das Bild des tapferen Elben vor Augen. „Und alle Elben Gondolins liebten ihren Hauptmann."Er hatte das Buch überhaupt nicht mitnehmen müssen, jeden dieser Sätze trug er in seinem Herzen mit sich. Im Kampf war Glorfindel sicher kalt und gnadenlos, aber gewiss war er als Herr des Hauses der goldenen Blume gütig und warmherzig gewesen. Erestor ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, sah vor seinem inneren Augen Gondolin und die Elben darin. Fröhliche Gestalten in den Gassen, auf dem Markt, Sonnenschein und laue Sommerluft, weiße Tauben die über einen strahlend blauen Himmel zogen, Stimmengewirr und Gesang. Dort aber lag das Haus der goldenen Blume, Säulen aus weißem Marmor strahlten in der Sonne. Eine breite Treppe führte zum Portal und nun öffneten sich die schweren geschnitzten Flügeltüren und in all die Helligkeit und Wärme trat nun ein Elb, strahlend und schön wie die Sonne selber. Bis über die Hüften reichte sein lockiges goldenes Haar, seine Augen waren blau wie der Himmel und gleichzeitig von einem seltenen Grün. Sein langes, schilfgrünes Gewand aus feinster und leichtester Seide war von goldenen Fäden durchwoben und wehte im warmen Wind, der sanft seinen Körper streichelte und einige seiner gleißenden Locken mit sich hob. Voller Stolz und Freude ließ der Elb seine funkelnden Augen auf den Dächern der Stadt ruhen, deren einer Hauptmann er war.  
  
Plötzlich aber trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten des Hauses neben ihn, eine Gestalt, die dort nicht beheimatet war, der Herr der Quelle war es. Groß und stattlich war er, sein Gesicht sprach von Entschlusskraft und Stärke, sein Haar war schwarz wie Obsidian und glänzend wie dass Haar eines Rappen. Aus nachtschwarzem Samt war sein Gewand und durchwoben von reinem Silber wie der Sternenhimmel. Sanft aber bestimmt legte er seinen Arm um Glorfindels Hüfte und zog ihn an sich....  
  
Erestor stolperte. Die Müdigkeit hatte seine Gedanken zu weit abschweifen lassen, er musste einfach wachsamer sein. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er in seinem Zustand von einem Ork erspäht würde, er hätte keine Chance. Er erschauerte. Das klügste wäre sicher, sich einen möglichst sicheren Schlafplatz zu suchen, ein Unterfangen, dessen Risiko jedoch auch nicht zu unterschätzen war. Sollte er auf einem Baum schlafen? Ohne einen weiteren Elben zum Wache halten war dies in dieser Gegend nicht ungefährlich, denn die Spinnen kannten keine Gnade. Sollte er sich lieber eine Höhle suchen? Auch dies war nicht ohne Gefahren, denn ein am Boden liegender Elb war eine gefundene Beute für so manches böse Wesen. Es half nichts, er würde sich auf jeden Fall noch weiter südlich halten müssen, zumindest, bis er in sichereres Gebiet kommen würde.  
  
Immer noch fiel sanfter Regen, nun jedoch nicht mehr als feiner Nebel, sonder als ein dichter Vorhang. Erestors Umhang war inzwischen völlig durchweicht. Er fühlte sich müde und hungrig und spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Warum war er gegangen? Nur wegen den Streitereien mit seiner Familie? Wegen dem Spott der anderen Schreiber? Hier stand er nun alleine im Wald, ohne ausreichenden Proviant, ohne Rüstung und Waffen. Das klügste war es wohl, sich weiter nach Südosten vorzuschlagen und von dort auf der alten Strasse weiter zu gehen. Zwar musste er auch dort mit Gefahren rechnen, aber alles war besser, als die fast schön tödliche Stille des Dickichts.  
  
Immer dichter schien das Gestrüpp zu werden, immer dumpfer die Stille. Erestor konnte seinen eigenen Atem hören und er erschein ihm verräterisch laut. Unruhig blickte er sich immer wieder um und hatte das Gefühl, hunderter feinseliger Augen würden sich in seinen Rücken bohren. Zu seiner rechten erhoben sich nun die Berge von Düsterwald. Wenn er es nur schaffte, die Spinnen zu umgehen! Mit seinem kleinen Dolch würde er sich niemals gegen diese Bestien wehren können. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit gelangte er an den verzauberten Fluss und es gelang ihm, diesen zu überqueren und nun schien es ihm, als würde der Wald ein wenig lichter werden und Erestor atmete schon wieder ein wenig auf. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus seiner Flasche. Den ganzen Tag war er so schnell er konnte durch den Wald gehetzt, seine Kleider waren feucht von Schweiß und Regen und er fühlte sich unendlich müde. Erestor seufzte: er war nun einmal ein Schreiber und kein Jäger oder Soldat. Schwächlich. Glorfindel hätte einen schwächlichen Schreiber niemals auch nur angesehen. Wieder erstand das Bild der beiden Hauptmänner vor seinem inneren Auge und gab ihm neue Kraft. Mühsam raffte Erestor sich auf: er musste es bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit bis zur Strasse schaffen, sonst würde er sich in dieser nachtschwarzen Finsternis nicht mehr orientieren können.  
  
Erestor stolperte über den unebenen Boden, kletterte über umgefallene Bäume und quälte sich durch enge Gebüsche, die sich in seinen Kleidern verfingen und hart an ihm rissen. Da, plötzlich gewahrte er einem Lichtschein, es mochte wohl der Mond sein. Und das würde bedeuten, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hätte, bis zur alten Strasse vorzudringen. Völlig erschöpft stürmte er die letzten Schritte durch das Dickicht und taumelte auf die Strasse. Wie frisch die Luft hier war! Tief atmete er ein, sank auf die Knie und schloss die Augen. In seinem Kopf summte es und er fühlte einen Moment des Schwindels, doch nur kurz war die Pause, die er sich gönnte, er musste weiter, musste sich nach rechts halten, raus aus diesem Wald.  
  
Nach einem letzten tiefen Durchatmen erhob er sich wieder und setzte sich in Bewegung. Welches Glück er bislang gehabt hatte! Keine Spinne war ihm begegnet, kein Ork. Die Strasse war tatsächlich ein sicherer Ort, von weitem würde er Feinde bemerken und flüchten können, beruhigte er sich. Wieder erlaubte er sich, seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, diesmal nach hause, zu seiner familie, zu seiner arbeit im Palast. Ob sie ihn schon vermissten? Was wohl seine Eltern sagen würden? Und was Thranduil?  
  
Zu spät gewahrte er des Hufgetrappels, zu spät hob er den Kopf um sich umzusehen, da waren sie schon bei ihm, Männer auf Pferden, die einen Kreis um ihn schlossen. So schnell ging alles, das Erestor nicht begriff, was geschah, dass er erst bemerkte, dass sie ihm den Mantel herabgerissen hatten, als dieser am Boden lag; Das Zerreißen seiner Tunika war ein scharfer Ton in seinen Ohren und kalt war der Wind, der seine bloße Brust streifte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! 


	4. Ein schwerer Schock

Be thou my vision DANK: Mein Dank geht, wie versprochen, an "Fahrbare Bedürfnisanstalt" von kf, der mir bei den Waldläufern sehr geholfen hat! Danke!! GRUSS: Gruß wie versprochen an Woodstock von kf..und heisst doch woodmen , nicht woodstock.... oder fliegt da doch ein kleiner gelber Vogel durch den Düsterwald? ggg   
  
DISCLAIMER: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, nichts mir  
  
SivaElv: Das freut mich aber, dass dir meine Beschreibung von Gondolin gefällt, ich bin nicht so der Spezialist in den alten Zeiten und hoffe immer, keine zu gravierenden Fehler zu machen.  
  
Seehundimitator: Ooooch, das arme Kesselfrettchen steht im Regen an der Straßenbahn. Ist es nicht der Erestor in uns allen? Naja, hauptsächlich in mir wohl! Soso, der Esel schreit nach Knuddeleinheiten? Ich hoffe, auch Kapitel 4 kann dein Herz ein bisschen erwärmen. Wer einen Elben auszieht? Böse Menschen? Was sie vorhaben siehst du ja unten! Und warum Elben schwach sind... je nun, nicht alle, aber ein untrainierter Schreiber ohne Rüstung und nur mit einem Dolch bewaffnet hat gegen ein Rudel gut gerüsteter und bewaffneter Söldner nur wenig Chancen.  
  
Lindorie: Ob Erestor da raus kommt? Nach unten verweis, Ansonsten: Vielen Dank für deine Review!  
  
Blub: Ich eil mich ja, ich eil mich ja!!! lach   
  
Necronomica: Verdammt mutig? Naja, bevor man irgendwann durchdreht, muss man halt über seinen Schatten springen. Erestor tut dir leid? Das ist schön, da wirst du noch einiges an Mitleid brauchen!!!  
  
Kapitel 3 Ein schwerer Schock  
  
Erestor konnte einen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken als er seinen Kopf brutal an den langen schwarzen Haaren zurückgerissen fühlte. Was hatte er nur getan? Derbe Hände rissen ihn nach hinten und drückten ihn zu Boden. Bitte das nicht, alles nur das nicht!  
  
„He,"rief einer der Männer „immer langsam, wir wollen uns doch unser kleines Spielzeug nicht sofort kaputt machen, oder? Also, keiner, keiner von euch wird ihn nehmen, verstanden? Er wird ein schönes Geschenk für unseren Herrn abgeben."Unwillige Rufe erschollen. „Dürfen wir denn keinen Spaß mit ihm haben?"„Macht wegen mir mit ihm, was ihr wollt, aber richtet ihn nicht zu arg zu und sorgt dafür, dass er am Leben bleib!"  
  
Diese letzten Worte aber gingen schon wieder im Lachen und Grölen der Männer unter. Erestor fühlte sich zu Boden gedrückt, scharfe Steine rissen seine Rücken auf, grobe Hände berührten ihn überall, feuchte Münder pressten sich auf ihn, beleckten ihn, bissen ihn, quälten ihn. Erestor hatte Angst, nichts als Angst. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, wand sich auf dem rauen Boden, fühlte wie sie seine Hose zerrissen. Es war ihnen egal, was ihnen ihr Anführer geboten hatte, Elbereth, es war ihnen egal! Noch einmal versuchte er mit aller Kraft sich loszureißen, doch selbst ein erfahrener Krieger hätte ohne Waffen keine Chance gegen sechs oder sieben kräftige Männer gehabt, für ihn als schmalen und unerfahrenen Schreiber jedoch war die Situation völlig hoffnungslos. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite: Dort, im Staub der Strasse lag sein Dolch, ungenutzt und nutzlos.  
  
Die Männer rissen ihm nun die Reste seiner Hose vom Leib und verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu bedecken, doch seine Arme wurden von zwei kräftigen Kerlen seitlich ausgestreckt festgehalten. Noch lag er auf dem Rücken, ein gutes Zeichen, er musste nachdenken, er musste Zeit gewinnen. Schwielige Hände rannen seine Schenkel entlang, doch er gebot sich selber, ihnen keine Beachtung zu schenken. Mit aller Kraft presste er seine Knie zusammen, wohl wissend, dass er dies nicht lange durchhalten können würde. Er war vollkommen hilflos und diese Männer wussten das.  
  
Plötzlich! Ein Ruf des Anführers! Erestor verstand den Dialekt nicht, aber er verstand, dass es anscheinend Ärger gar, ein unwilliges Knurren drang an sein Ohr. Wölfe! Es mussten Wölfe sein, die im Dickicht des Waldes aufgeschreckt worden waren. Die Männer sprangen auf und griffen ihre Waffen. Da, Erestor konnte sie schon sehen, es war ein kleineres Rudel und die Tiere preschten mit gebleckten Zähnen heran! Tatsächlich waren diese Menschen so überrascht, dass sie ihn für einen Moment nicht beachteten. Mit so kleinen Bewegungen wie nur irgend möglich griff Erestor nach seinem Mantel...jetzt....gleich....  
  
Die Wölfe griffen an.  
  
Die Männer hoben ihre Schwerter.  
  
Erestor presste mit einem Ruck den Mantel an sich und rannte, rannte mitten in den Wald, er spürte nicht die spitzen Äste und scharfen Steine, die seine nackten Füße zerschnitten, er spürte nicht die Brombeerranken, die seine Haut zerrissen, er nahm die schmalen Äste nicht wahr, die sein Gesicht peitschten.  
  
Hatten die Männer seine Flucht bemerkt? Und wenn, die Wölfe würden sie eine Weile in Schach halten. Immer tiefer und tiefer hetzte er durch das Gestrüpp. Er durfte nicht stehen bleiben, noch nicht, viel zu nah noch war an der Strasse. Hätte er nachgedacht, so wäre ihm gewiss klar geworden, dass der Wald sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und es für die Menschen mit ihren Pferden auf keinen Fall ein Durchkommen geben konnte. Auch hätte sich keiner dieser Söldner, denn solche waren es gewiss gewesen, in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hineingetraut, Erestor aber spürte immer noch die kalte Hand des Todes, welche über ihm geschwebt hatte und lief, lief und lief, bis ihn die blanke Erschöpfung endlich in die Knie zwang.  
  
Unter einem Baum sank Erestor in die Knie, schwer Atmend und von heftigem Schwindel geplagt. Erst jetzt zog er mühsam den Mantel über sich und kauerte sich an den Stamm und erst jetzt kamen die Tränen, aber nur wenige waren es, dann übermannte ihn der Schlaf.  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als Erestor wieder erwachte, die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich ihren Weg durch das Blätterdach errungen hatten, waren von einem warmen Ton. Bald würde die Sonne untergehen und er war alleine in der Dunkelheit, ausgeliefert dem, was dort kommen würde.  
  
Mühsam setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um. Wie still es war! Nur sein eigener Herzschlag war zu hören. Es war das erste mal, dass er sich im Wald fürchtete. Erestor zog den Mantel enger um sich. Er musste Nachdenken! Wieder blickte er sich um: war da nicht ein Rascheln zu hören? Die Männer, es waren sicher die Männer! Panisch straffte er seinen Körper, bereit, sofort wider zu flüchten.  
  
Nein, es nur ein Tier gewesen, ein Vogel vielleicht.  
  
Vernunft. Rationalität. Waren das nicht immer seine Stärken gewesen? Sie würden ihn auch diesmal bewahren. Er setzte sich wieder hin und atmete ein paar mal tief ein. Wie war seine Lage? Denkbar schlecht. Er hatte keinen Proviant mehr und nicht einen Tropfen Wasser. Sein Dolch mochte wohl noch immer auf der Strasse liegen. Ob die Männer die Wölfe besiegt hatten? Er schüttelte sich und zwang sich, nicht mehr an die Menschen zu denken. Wölfe, es gab hier so weit südlich im Wald also Wölfe und er hatte nichts, mit dem er sich zur Wehr setzen konnte. Es war zudem ein reines Wunder, dass er noch nicht in die Fänge der Spinnen geraten war.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, seine einzige Chance zu überleben bestand darin, so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Wald heraus zu kommen. Wie oft hatte er über der Karte von Düsterwald gesessen und nun ließ er sie vor seinem inneren Auge wieder auferstehen. Er wusste, dass sich die Waldläufer am westlichen Waldrand aufhielten, doch hatte er Angst, auf sie zu treffen. Sie standen in Kontakt zu Thranduil und er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass sein Auftauchen gemeldet würde. Aber war es nicht die beste Lösung, einem der ihren zu begegnen? Gewiss würden sie Mitleid mit ihm haben, ihm zumindest ein Stück Brot und etwas zum anziehen reichen. Wie aber würde Thranduil reagieren, wenn sie ihn zurückbrachten? Würde er ihn zur Strafe in sein dunkelstes Verlies sperren? Und würden die anderen Schreiber nicht noch mehr über ihn lachen? Seht, dass ist der, der sich für stark genug hielt, durch den Wald zu fliehen? Und wie kommt er wieder? Nackt und zerschunden!  
  
Nein, das klügste wäre, parallel zur Strasse nach Westen zu gehen, dicht genug, um den Waldläufern aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch auch weit genug, um vor den Gefahren der Strasse in Sicherheit zu sein.  
  
Ach, was sollte all dies Grübeln? Er war in panischer Angst in den Wald gelaufen und hatte nicht auf die Richtung geachtet, er konnte überall sein! Was sollte all das Planen, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wo er sich genau befand. Und er wollte Siedlungen umgehen? Konnte er sich diesen Stolz leisten, ohne Kleider, ohne einen Tropfen Wasser?  
  
Wieder begann es, Abend zu werden. Er half nichts. Er musste der untergehenden Sonne folgen, was immer ihm dieser Weg brachte: Ach, wenn Elbereth ihm doch gnädig wäre und ihn vor Spinnen oder Orks verschonte!  
  
Lange irre Erestor durch den Wald, erst folgte er den Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, dann versuchte er, seine Richtung beizubehalten, doch immer wieder brachten ihn Gräben, Hecken oder Felsen von seinem Wege ab. Immer schwerer wurden seine Schritte, es war nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Aufgang der Sonne und es war der dritte Morgen, an dem er schon nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Besonders quälend aber war der Durst und weit und breit fand er keinen Bach, an dem er ihn hätte stillen können. Immer wieder begann er zu taumeln oder zu stolpern, immer öfter musste er sich am Stamm eines Baumes abstützen, um nicht zu fallen.  
  
Die Stunden zogen sich dahin und langsam schob sich die Sonne aus seinem Rücken wieder vor ihn und wies ihm so den Weg.  
  
Als er es schon gar nicht mehr glaubte, sah er, wie die Bäume langsam lichter wurden. Konnte es sein, hatte er tatsächlich den Rand des Waldes erreicht? Wie viele Trugbilder waren ihm in den letzten Stunden vor Augen erschienen und wieder vergangen.....  
  
Er glaubte Vögel zu hören, fröhliche Vögel im Sonnenlicht, Hufgetrappel und lachende Stimmen. Und die Sonne glaubte er zu sehen, die Sonne, deren Strahlen so golden waren, wie Glorfindels Haare und in seinem Traum trat er aus dem Wald und da war nichts als Licht und lauer Wind, so wie in seinem Traum von Gondolin. In seinem Traum stand Erestor am Rand des Waldes und blickte auf eine weite Graslandfläche auf welcher schon erste kleine Schneefelder zu sehen waren. Dann hob er den Blick und warme Tränen flossen über seine Wangen, denn da waren Berge, weiß und grau und mächtig und schön und die helle Sonne strahlte und schien von ihrer Weißheit. Soviel Licht, so unglaublich viel Licht und so viel Wind, der seinen Körper umspielte. War es also so, wenn man starb?  
  
Plötzlich war da nur noch Schwärze und Nichts.  
  
Und als wieder etwas aus dem Nichts erstand, da war es die Sonne, rot und goldenen und heiß und in ihrem Zentrum erschien ihm Glorfindel und seine langen Locken wehten im Wind. Da wusste er endgültig, dass er tot war und fand seinen Frieden. 


	5. Ein neuer Anfang

Be thou my vision

All: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Das lag zum einen an der elenden Lernerei, zum anderen an vielen Terminen. Hoffe, ich finde nun ein bisschen mehr Zeit.

GRUSS: Gruß geht an meinen lieben A. ich hoffe er liest hier mal rein und bleibt mir treu.. also, meinen Geschichten..., ach du verstehst mich, gelle?

Luthien Arcamenel: Danke für dein Lob. Der Urlaub war bei weitem nicht so windig, wie er hätte sein müssen, um die Stechmücken zu verwehen. Und dich hab SCHON WIEDER einen neuen Leser an Land gezogen!

Necronomica: Gut erkannt: der Tod ist sinnlos. .besonders an dieser Stelle.

Siva Elv: Ja, kaum sehen die Menschen einen Elben. Eine harte, traurige Welt. Ob ich sie für Erestor noch etwas härter machen werde?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, nichts mir.

Kapitel 4: Ein neuer Anfang

„Glorfindel?"Elrond blickte besorgt zu seinem Freund. Vor ihm stand sein Teller, doch der sonst so quirlige Krieger schien keinen Bissen herunterbekommen zu können, satt dessen stocherte er lustlos darauf herum. Er schien völlig abwesend zu sein und starrte auf einen nicht vorhandenen Punkt auf der Tischdecke. Vorsichtig legte der Elbenlord dem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, den diese Berührung erschreckt zusammen fahren ließ.

„Glorfindel? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Mit traurigen Augen blickte der Krieger auf, Augen in den Fragen lagen, Fragen und Verwirrung.

„Dieser Elb, den ich gefunden hatte... ich verstehe es nicht!" Elrond begriff. Begütigend legte er seine Hand auf Glorfindels Unterarm. „Später, mein Freund. Nicht hier."

Nein, die Tafel war nicht der richtige Ort, um solche Dinge zu besprechen. Die Mahlzeit verlief weiter ruhig, um Elrond herum schweigend, denn ein jeder hatte die Bedrückung wahrgenommne, am anderen Ende des Langen Tisches aber war die Stimmung heiter und ausgelassen, ein Umstand, der den Elbenlord erfreute. Nicht jeder musste wissen, dass Kummer nach Imladris gekommen war.

Als Elrond später an die Tür zu Glorfindels Gemächern klopfte ertönte kein „Herein!", doch wusste der Lord, dass er eintreten durfte. Der Krieger erwartete ihn schon. Glorfindel saß auf dem Balkon, laue Strahlen der Herbstsonne illuminierten die fallenden Blätter und das Haar der Schönheit war fließendes Gold. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und blickte seinen Herrn an mit Augen wie ein verwirrtes Kind. Elrond nahte sich ihm und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Du hattest ihn gefunden."Es war keine Frage, nur eine bloße Feststellung und sie veranlasste Glorfindel noch verwirrter auszusehen.

„Wer tut so etwas?"

Elrond seufzte. Das war die Frage, die auch ihn als Oberhaupt des Hauses ebenso interessierte wie als Heiler. Wer war der Fremde? Woher kam er? Und was er ihm widerfahren?

„Du hattest ihn gefunden... welchen Eindruck hattest du?"Er hatte längst gemerkt, das Glorfindel einfach über das Erlebte sprechen musste. Er hatte Gondolin fallen gesehen und viele Schlachten gekämpft, doch besaß er auch noch die den Elben eigene Unschuld und konnte willkürliche Gewalt einfach nicht verstehen. Und das der fremde Elb nicht freiwillig in diese Situation geraten war, hatte man eindeutig sehen können. Halb erfroren war er gewesen und fast verdurstet. Behutsam hatte Glorfindel ihn aufgehoben und ihm den feuchten Mantel abgenommen, nur um ihm seinen eigenen trockenen anzulegen. Vorsichtig hatte er versucht, der blassen Gestalt etwas Miruvor einzuflössen. Sicher, etwas Wasser wäre wichtiger gewesen, doch hoffte er auf die heilenden Kräfte des elbischen Getränkes. Dann nahm er den schwarzhaarigen Elben auf sein Pferd und brachte ihn so schnell er konnte nach Bruchtal, in die sorgende Obhut von Elrond Peredhel, dem Heiler.

„Wie geht es ihm?"Fragte Glorfindel und knetete seine schönen Hände. Die ernsthafte Besorgnis war ihm anzusehen, und obgleich Elrond für gewöhnlich nicht über das Befinden seiner Patienten sprach, konnte er ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht verwehren.

„Es geht ihm besser. Ich denke, er wird bald vom Krankenflügel in ein eigenes Zimmer wechseln können. Ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen, er ist seiner Aussage nach Schreiber und du weißt ja selber, dass wir einen solchen dringend nötig haben!"

„Hat er schon irgendetwas gesagt, was ihm passiert ist?"fragte der blonde Krieger besorgt. „Ich meine, er war nackt... haben sie ihn....?"

Elrond seufzte. „Er hat mir nichts über diesen Umstand erzählen wollen, aber ich untersuchte ihn ja, als er bewusstlos war. Ich konnte keine Verletzungen dieser art an ihm feststellen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie ihn nicht in anderer Art und Weise intim berührt haben."

Für einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Nur das Rauschen des Windes und das Rascheln der Blätter im Garten war zu vernehmen. Fassungslosigkeit hatte die beiden alten Elben sprachlos gemacht und besonders Glorfindel fühlte sich hilflos.

„Elrond... was soll ich tun? Wie soll ich ihm begegnen?"

Der Halbelb seufzte. „Fin, ich denke, du solltest einfach natürlich und freundlich bleiben. Tu so, als sei nichts geschehen. Zwinge ihn nicht, darüber zu sprechen. Aber freunde dich mit ihm an, wenn du magst. Du hast ihn schließlich gefunden, gerettet. Vielleicht war das ein Wink der Valar."

Eine leichte Röte zeigte sich auf Elronds Wangen und zeugte von seiner aufkeimenden Begeisterung.

„Ja, ich denke, dass dies eine ganz hervorragende Idee ist. Vielleicht solltest du ihn gleich einmal besuchen. Vielleicht ist er sogar schon in der Verfassung, seine neuen Gemächer zu beziehen. Möchtest du nicht einfach mit mir kommen und nach ihm sehen?"

„Jetzt schon?"Fragte Glorfindel. „Meinst du?? Sollte er nicht noch eine Weile gepflegt werden?"

Elrond lächelte nachsichtig. „Fin, er war brauchte nur reichlich Wasser und Wärme. Er hatte sehr viel Glück und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich im Krankenflügel nicht wirklich wohl fühlt!"behände erhob sich der Lord. „Komm!"forderte er seine Freund auf und reichte ihm die Hand, in die Glorfindel willig einschlug.

Der schwarzhaarige Elb war wach und blickte die beiden Besucher an. Sein Gesicht war genau so weiß wie die leinenen Bettwäsche und sein Haar glänzte wie schwarze Tinte. Glorfindel spürte, wie seine Lippen trocken wurden und konnte nicht anders, als über sie zu lecken. Zwei obsidian schwarze Augen blickten ihn an und sofort nahm er innere Haltung an. Noch nie war er von einem Blick derartig durchbohrt worden. Elrond schien all dies nicht wahr zu nehmen und schritt freundlich zu der rätselhaften Gestalt.

„Nun, geht es Euch besser, Erestor?"

„Ja, mein Lord."Kam die nüchterne und ernste Antwort.

Immer noch waren die Augen auf Glorfindel gerichtet und nun wandte Elrond den Kopf. Was fesselte den Schwarzhaarigen so sehr?

„Vielleicht sollte ich euch vorstellen? Erestor, dies ist Glorfindel von Gondolin. Er wurde durch die Gnade der Valar wiedergeboren und diente uns in der Schlacht der letzten Allianz. Er ist einer meiner treuesten Freunde und gibt mir die Ehre, in meinem Haus zu leben. Und ich hoffe, ihr gebt mir diese Ehre auch, Erestor. Wir bräuchten hier dringend einen Schreiber."

Immer noch blickte Erestor wie gebannt auf den blonden Krieger. Tonlos antwortete er „Sicher... es wäre mir eine große Ehre, Lord Elrond."

„Nun, ich würde vorschlagen, da es Euch so weit besser geht, solltet ihr ein eigenes Zimmer beziehen. Da ich aber noch dringende Angelegenheiten zu erledigen habe, wird Euch Lord Glorfindel bei Eurem Umzug helfen. Ich hoffe, alles wird zu Eurer Zufriedenheit sein."

Und zu Glorfindel gewandt warf er ein „Fin? Ich habe für ihn das Zimmer im dritten Stock, am Ende des Ganges vorgesehen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Elrond und begab sich aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Urplötzlich war sie da, diese unsägliche Spannung.

Erestor starrte noch eine Weile auf Glorfindel, dann an die Decke und schien mit dieser zu sprechen als er das Wort erhob. „Es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn Ihr mir mein Zimmer zeigen könntet, Lord Glorfindel. Ich würde mich gerne umziehen. Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, vor der Tür zu warten?"

Der Krieger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher, warum nicht...bis gleich also."Verwirrt verließ er den Raum. Komisch... alles war so ganz anders gelaufen, als er erwartet hatte. Warum hatte Erestor ihn nur so angesehen? Dieser Elb schien sich so sehr von dem Wesen zu unterscheiden, welches er im Wald gefunden hatte. Da war nichts hilfloses oder schwaches mehr an ihm, statt dessen wirkte er wie die Verkörperung von Tüchtigkeit und Beherrschtheit. Glorfindel war sich sicher: dieser Elb würde einen hervorragenden Schreiber abgeben.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Türe und Erestor trat in den Flur. Glorfindel fragte sich, wer ihm seine Kleider herausgelegt hatte. Er trug ein paar weite Hosen in dunkelbraun und dazu eine dunkelblaue Tunika, die ebenso lose um seinen Körper saß. Sein Haar war streng zurückgenommen und mit einem schwarzen Band zu einem tiefen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Glorfindel blickte interessiert auf ihn. Selbst so nachlässig zurecht gemacht war dieser Fremde von einer atemberaubenden Schönheit...

Schweigend gingen die beiden durch das Haus, Glorfindel wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und Erestor schien kein Interesse an irgendeiner Form von einem Gespräch zu haben. Am Ende des Ganges angekommen öffnete Glorfindel die Tür. Erestor warf einen Blick in den Raum und trat zögernd ein. Glorfindel folgte ihm und erschauerte. Das ganze sah eher aus wie eine Abstellkammer und es war sicher noch sehr viel Mühe nötig, bis es hierin wohnlich werden würde. Der schwarzhaarige Elb hingegen nickte ernst und sagte leise „Ja... mit etwas Mühe wird es hier sehr gut werden."

„Braucht Ihr noch Hilfe?"fragte Glorfindel und versuchte das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen. „Nein, danke Lord Glorfindel." Sagte Erestor ernst. „Ich danke Euch für Euren Geleit und werde ich beim Abendessen sehen."

Glorfindel begriff diese Worte als das, was sie waren, nämlich eine höfliche aber direkte Aufforderung zu gehen und wandte sich nach einem kurzen Gruß ab. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich... er konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendetwas stimmte ihn nachdenklich. Was hatte der Elb erlebt? Woher war er gekommen? Und warum war Erestor ihm gegenüber nur so kühl?

Grübelnd wanderte er durch den Gang und das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, waren seine Schritte und das Rascheln der Blätter im Garten.

TBC


	6. Ein verhängnisvolles Fest

Be thou my vision

DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles Herrn Tolkien

luthien arcamenel: Cool, wenigstens EINER liest meine story! Aber du darfst jetzt gerne mit dem Hüpfen aufhören! Beschnuppern? Du willst Action? Du bekommst Action!!

Und danke für das Bild... es war mir eine Quelle der Inspiration!

Kapitel 5 : Ein Verhängnisvolles Fest

Erestor saß auf seinem Bett. Sein Zimmer war kalt, er hatte kein Licht angemacht, von unten drangen laute Feierlaute durch die Gänge. Alles war zuende. Das beste wäre, morgen für immer zu gehen. Erestor wollte weinen, aber er konnte nicht. Glorfindel war auf einem Patrouillenritt und würde morgen wieder im Hause sein. Was sollte er dann nur tun?

Glorfindel.

Es war nicht allzu schlimm für Erestor, dass sein Ruf auf allezeit verloren war, selbst Elrond mochte damit umgehen können, einen solchen Schreiber zu haben, wenn dieser nur tüchtig war. Aber Glorfindel von Gondolin, der Balrogtöter... ihm würde er nie wieder unter die Augen treten können.

Ich muss doch weinen können! Dachte er bei sich. War er schon so kalt und abgestumpft? Er blickte auf seine schmalen blassen Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen und zitterten.

Erst einige Monate war er nun im Hause des Elrond Peredhel und alle waren gut und freundlich zu ihm gewesen.

Es war ein schwerer Schock gewesen festzustellen, dass Glorfindel nicht mehr in den Hallen von Mandos weilte, sondern in diesem Hause. Es hatte sein Leben erschüttert dem wunderschönen Krieger, den er schon so lange aus der Ferne der Vergangenheit geliebt hatte, gegenüber zu stehen. Er hatte sich beherrscht, so wie er es gelernt hatte, war kühl und vernünftig geblieben, denn erhoffte, dass er sich so Glorfindel irgendwie nahen konnte, ohne dass sich dieser bedrängt fühlte.

Für heute nun war ein Fest angesetzt gewesen. Dies war keine Seltenheit und die Ankunft einiger Händler aus dem Norden und die damit verbundenen erfolgreichen Abschlüsse gaben einen Anlass dazu. Alle hatten sich herausgeputzt, es wurde gelacht und getanzt und besonders die anwesenden Menschen machten reichlichen gebrauch vom Alkohol. Erestor hielt sich im Schatten. Außer Glorfindel hatte er hier noch fast niemanden kennen gelernt. Elrond sprach er fast nur in Angelegenheiten, die seine Arbeit betrafen. Erestor hatte das Gefühl, dass man ihm nicht direkt misstraute, aber es schien den meisten schwer zu fallen, ihn einzuschätzen. Fast aus dem Nichts war er aufgetaucht und Glorfindel hatte ihn ins Haus getragen, mit nichts bekleidet als dem Mantel des Balrogtöters. Auf Fragen nach seiner Herkunft hatte er nie geantwortet, zu groß war seine Angst, dass man ihn wieder zu Thranduil zurück schicken könnte. Der König wäre sicher mehr als erbost über seine Flucht und würde ihn hart bestrafen, und seine eigene Familie würde ihn sicher nicht mehr aufnehmen wollen. Größer aber als die Angst, wie die anderen Elben in Düsterwald reagieren würden, war die Angst, die Nähe zu Glorfindel zu verlieren. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren! Er musste nun alles versuchen, um dies zu verhindern.

Dieser Abend aber hatte alles zerstört. Morgen würde Glorfindel wieder da sein und Erestor war sich sicher, dass er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke die ganze Geschichte kennen würde, zumindest das, was die anderen Elben Bruchtals für die Wahrheit hielten.

Es geschah im Gang. Erestor fühlte sich erhitzt und wollte sich ein wenig erfrischen. Er genoss die kühle der Nacht und den Wind, der durch die Fenster hinein wehte. Leise raschelte der Efeu und der Mond tauschte alles in silbriges Licht.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und Atem streifte sein Gesicht. Der Atem war heiß, feucht und roch widerlich nach Alkohol. Erestor drehte sich erschrocken um. Es war ein Mann, einer der Händler, groß, bullig, unrasiert , verschwitzt und betrunken.

„Ich kenne dich!"Grunzte der Mann. Du kommst von den Düsterwaldelben... bist einer um den König.... unsere Leute kennen den König!"Der Mann hielt Erestor nun mit schmerzhaftem Griff am Oberarm fest. Der Schreiber hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Was wollte der Kerl von ihm? Ängstlich sah er sich um. Kam denn niemand den Gang entlang? Nein, nur ganz am hintersten Ende standen zwei Elben die tuschelten, nun aber auch schon wieder verschwanden.

„Komisch, wo ist denn dein König?"Lallte der Mann. „Hab ihn hier noch gar nicht gesehen... ist doch merkwürdig, oder?" Aufmerksam musterte der Kerl Erestor, der sich inzwischen wirklich ängstlich umblickte. „Du bist doch wohl nicht etwa das Spitzohr, dass so plötzlich verschwunden ist? Haben überall nach dir gesucht, auch in Esgaroth. Haben rumgefragt, ob dich einer gesehen hat. Dachten alle, du seiest von den Wölfen gefressen worden, oder von den Spinnen, und nun steht das Spitzohr hier im Hause Elronds und macht auf feinen Herrn."der Kerl lachte. „Scheint dir wohl wichtig zu sein, dass niemand weiß, wo du bist, äh? Wie wichtig ist es dir wohl?"

„Bitte, verratet mich nicht!"Flehte Erestor. Würde Thranduil erst wissen, wo er war, so würde er seine Rückkehr fordern und Elrond würde gewiss auch darauf bestehen. Zurück nach Düsterwald? Fort von Glorfindel? Nein, das durfte nicht sein, alles nur das nicht!

Der Händler schien des Elben Angst zu bemerken und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Nun? Was ist dir denn unser kleines Geheimnis wert? Ich würde sagen, wir sollten so etwas doch nicht auf dem Gang besprechen!" Mit diesen Worten zog er Erestor mit sich, sich vorsichtig nach anderen Elben umblickend und zerrte ihn grob hinunter in den Keller.

Der Keller war eisig kalt und dunkel, nur eine einsame Fackel spendete Licht. Erestor zitterte, doch schlimmer als die Kälte war seine Angst.

„Was wollt ihr, bitte, ich gebe euch alles, was ich habe, wenn ihr nur schweigt!"

„Alles?"Fragte der Mann und lachte. „Alles? Du kannst alles behalten, nur eins will ich von dir und es wird dich nicht mal etwas kosten!"

Erestor verstand nicht, wovon dieser Mann redete.

„Bitte, was wollt ihr? Ich habe doch nichts, kein Geld, keinen Schmuck, aber was ich habe, will ich euch geben!"

„Zieh dich aus."

So kurz war der Befehl und Erestor glaubte, nicht recht zu hören.

„Los schon, zieh sich aus. Ich möchte das Fest nicht verpassen."

Immer noch blickte Erestor ungläubig. Dieser Kerl konnte nicht meinen, was er zu fordern schien!

„Verstehst du mich nicht? Bist du taub geworden? Hör zu mein Süßer, du wirst dich jetzt ausziehen und mir zeigen, nun ja, das es dir wirklich wichtig ist, dass ich schweige. Und wenn du dich nicht allzu ungeschickt anstellst, dann wird kein Wort über dich über meine Lippen kommen. Also mach schon, ich habe schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht zeit!"

Erestor wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Bilder von der Bande im Wald kamen in ihm hoch, Angst und Ekel durchströmten ihn, aber auch die brennende Liebe zu Glorfindel. Es schien ihm nichts anderes übrig zu belieb als dem Mann seinen Willen zu geben, wenn er dafür nur bei Glorfindel bleiben konnte.

Langsam und mit zitternden Händen knöpfte er seine lange Robe auf. Ebenso langsam schob er den schweren Stoff auseinander. Unter der Robe trug er ein weißes, dünnes Leinenhemd das fein gewebt war und einiges verhieß, sowie eine schwarze Hose.

„Mach sie auf!"Grunzte der Mann gierig.

Beschämt sah Erestor zu Boden und begann zögerlich die Verschnürung zu öffnen.

„Schneller!"herrschte ihn der Mann an. Behutsam streifte sich der Elb die Hose ab, bis sie um seine Knöchel lag. Er spürte, wie brennende Hitze sich über sein Gesicht legte. Erestor schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Da! Plötzlich! Ein Geräusch!

Hastig drehte sich der Kerl um, griff sich Erestors Arm und zischte ihm zu: „Schweig! Wenn du auch nur ein Wort sagst, werde ich deinem König alles berichten, dann wirst du nichts mehr zu lachen haben!"

In diesem Moment kamen zwei Elben fröhlich schwatzend die Treppe herunter, offensichtlich auf der suche nach ein paar Flaschen neuen Weines. Am Fuße der Treppe blickte sie auf, um sich dem Regal zuzuwenden, da fiel ihr Blick auf Erestor und den Händler und eine eisige Fassungslosigkeit machte sich breit. Entsetzt wickelte Erestor sich die Robe um seinen Körper, die Hose lag immer noch zu seinen Füßen. Der Mann aber lachte und sprach die beiden Elben fröhlich an.

„Ein herrliches Fest, nicht wahr? Delikates Essen, köstlicher Wein! Der einzige Wermutstropfen sind die Preise dieses bezaubernden Wesens. Drei Goldstücke verlangt er von mir für eine Kleine Gefälligkeit und wollte mich dafür noch nicht einmal in sein Bett lassen! Da kann man doch nur hoffen, dass er sein Geld wert ist, nicht wahr? Hattet ihr auch schon das Vergnügen mit ihm und könnt ihn mir empfehlen?"

Erestor glaubte vor Scham zu vergehen. Etwas schrie in ihm „Glaubt ihm nicht, das sind alles Lügen, rettet mich doch!"aber zu groß war seine Angst, dass der Mann ihn doch noch verraten könnte.

Mit wütendem Ernst drehte sich der eine Elb zu dem anderen um und wies ihn an: „Nifred, bitte hole sofort Lord Elrond!"

Erestor zitterte, aber auch der Händler zeigte Anzeichen von Nervosität, der andere Elb aber hatte ein waches Auge auf die beiden, bis endlich der Elbenlord kam.

Mit strengem Blick schritt er die Kellertreppe hinab und ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem Mann und seinem Schreiber schweifen. Konnte er das, was Nifred ihm in aller Eile berichtet hatte, getan haben?

Wie konnte ein Elb sich nur zu so etwas herab lassen, noch dazu mit einem Menschen? Und doch: Schließlich kannte er ihn kaum. Er war ein vorzüglicher Schreiber, doch was wusste er sonst von ihm. Hatte er nicht immer alles verschwiegen, was seine Herkunft und sein Leben betraf?

„Bedecke dich, Erestor!"Befahl er streng. An den Mann gewandt aber sprach er: „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ihr nun geht."

Erestor versuchte sich anzuziehen, ohne dass jeder der Beteiligten ihn nackt sehen konnte, dann nahm Elrond seine Hand.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn du auf dein Zimmer gehst. Ich denke, wir werden morgen darüber sprechen."

Unter diesen Worten begleitete der Elbenlord seinen Schreiber auf sein Zimmer, wo sich dieser auf sein Bett setzte. Er zitterte. Sicher wusste es schon jetzt das ganze Haus. Und morgen würde es auch Glorfindel wissen, dass er nur eine billige Hure sei.


	7. Schmerz

Be thou my vision

Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles Herrn Tolkien

luthien arcamenel: danke meiner treuen Leserin!

gwilith: wie ich ihm das antun konnte? Glaub mir, es kommt noch viel schlimmer...aber je dunkler der Schatten um so heller auch das Licht!

WARNUNG: NC17 SLASH, wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiterlesen.

Kapitel 6

Glorfindel lehnet sich an den Baumstamm und sah in das große Blätterdach über ihm. Leise verfing sich der Wind im Laub und gab eine Blick auf die Sterne frei. Was für ein Tag!

Schon beim Aufbruch hatte er diese seltsame Spannung in sich gespürt. Woran lag es? War es die Ahnung unbekannter Gefahren? Nein, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl war anderer Natur. Je mehr er sich vom Haus entfernte, um so mehr nahm das Kribbeln in seiner Magengrube zu. Und gleichzeitig mit dem Wellen, die ihn durchzogen, rollte immer wieder auch ein Name durch sein Gemüt.

Erestor...Erestor....Erestor...Erestor...

Glorfindel spürte, wie ein Lächeln durch sein ganze Wesen zog. Die wundervollen schwarzen Augen! Diese Haut wie weiße Seide! Diese anmutigen Bewegungen! Dieser Elb war einfach entzückend.

Doch musste Glorfindel bei seinem Ausritt auf seine Umgebung achten, weshalb er das verführerische Bild des Schreibers aus seinem Kopf verbannte. Nun aber hatte er Rast gemacht und konnte sich der Stille der Nacht und seinen Gedanken hingeben.

Weit ließ er seinen Geist schweifen und erlaubte der Wildnis um ihn herum, ihn zu durchdringen. Da war das Schlagen der Wellen am Ufer eines Sees in der Nähe, da war das Rascheln der Blätter des Waldes und das Wiegen des hohen Grases. Der Duft von Blumen mischte sich mit dem herben Geruch von Laub und Farn, rau war die Rinde des Baumes in seinem Rücken und fahl schien der Mond auf Asfaloths Fell.

Es war ein erhabener Moment voller Frieden und Glorfindel befand ihn für würdig, nun das Bild des dunklen Elben vor seinen Augen auferstehen zu lassen. Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihn vor seinem inneren Auge. Liebevoll betrachtete er im Geiste die zarten Füße in den Wildlederschuhen, ließ seine Blicke an der schwarzen Robe hinaufwandern und spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde, als er sich die schlanken Fesseln und feingliedrigen Beine darunter vorstellte. Er phantasierte über seinen herrlichen Leib, den er ja schon einmal nackt gesehen hatte, seine milchweiße Haut und seine lieblichen Brustwarzen. Er spürte, wie ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen lief. Ach, wäre Erestor nur hier! Er würde seinen Körper anbeten in dieser Nacht und ihn vollkommene Ekstase spüren lassen!

Glorfindel sehnte sich danach, Erestors Küsse auf seiner sonnengebräunten Haut zu spüren, seine kühlen, weißen Hände, die über seinen Körper wandern würden, sein seidiges schwarzes Haar, das seinen Leib streichelte.

Behutsam ließ Glorfindel seine eigenen Hände über sich gleiten, schloss die Augen, genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten und stellte sich vor, Erestor kniete vor ihm. Ein liebevolles Seufzen entwich ihm bei diesem Gedanken und er begann, langsam seine Tunika aufzuknöpfen. Ach, wenn es doch die Hände des rätselhaften Elben wären, die da über seinen Leib strichen und nun sanft seine Brustwarzen reizten! Und um wie viel süßer wären Erestors zarte Hände als die seinen!

Glorfindel spürte die wachsende Erregung, hörte, wie sein Atem in der Stille des nächtlichen Waldes heftiger wurde. „Erestor..."flüsterte er sehnsuchtsvoll.

Es war so schön, sich in dieser Nacht den Träumen an den dunklen Schreiber hinzugeben, doch wusste Glorfindel, dass es ihm nicht genügen würde. Seit Ecthelions Tod hatte er nicht mehr geliebt und nicht mehr so sehr begehrt und nun war da dieser fremde Elb, der aus dem Nichts gekommen war und dessen Gestalt er nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken verbannen konnte. Dieses heiße Gefühl, er kannte es gut, das war nicht nur eine leere Attraktion, nicht nur eine Schwärmerei, das war mehr! Er wollte, dass Erestor glücklich war, sehnte sich nach seinem Anblick und würde jedem entgegen treten, der es wagen würde, ihn zu berühren.

„Ich liebe dich!"Flüsterte er und erschrak fast über diese Worte, die einem Elb nicht leicht über die Lippen gingen. „Ich kenne dich nicht, aber ich liebe dich!"

Seine Berührungen kamen ihm leer und sinnlos vor, er wollte nicht in diesem Wald liegen, sondern bei ihm, doch musste er seiner Spannung Herr werden und so ließ er seine Hände tiefer gleiten. Zuerst streichelte er sich durch den Stoff seiner Hose und spürte, wie er langsam hart wurde. Er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und kam dem Drang, seine Hose zu öffnen, mit zitternden Fingern nach.

Die ersten Momente ließ er sich noch die Zeit, sanft seine Finger über sein heißes Fleisch gleiten zu lassen, dann jedoch wurde das Verlangen übermächtig und er begann, sich mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu massieren. Immer schneller wurde sein Atem, immer lauter schlug sein Herz, immer größer wurde seine Begierde. Erste Tropfen der milchigen Flüssigkeit rannen träge seinen Schaft hinunter. Oh Valar, wenn es nur Erestors Hände wären, die ich hier berührten!

Nur noch wenige Momente waren es, die er diese Spannung ertrug, dann verkrampfte sich sein Körper für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und er spürte die wundervolle Erlösung die ihn durchspülte, als er endlich hart kam.

Langsam öffnete Glorfindel die flatternden Augenlieder. Der kühle Nachtwind strich über seine schweißnasse Haut und er spürte ein leises Beben in seinem Körper, dieser Tag hatte ihn erschöpft und dieser Höhepunkt ihn ermüdet.

Zitterig schloss er seine Hose, knöpfte seine Tunika zu und griff nach seinem Mantel. Asfaloth würde wachsam sein und bei der geringsten Gefahr seinen Herrn warnen. So beschloss Glorfindel, sich etwas Schlaf zu gönnen.

Auch der nächste Tag brachte keine Besonderheiten und so konnte Glorfindel seinen Patrouillenritt erfolgreich beenden. Immer noch waren die Grenzen gut bewacht und sicher, keine Gefahr drohte.

Wie sehr er sich freute, nach Bruchtal zurück zu kehren! „Erestor, Erestor, Erestor!"Schlug sein Herz. Erwartungsvoll ritt er in den Hof, wo sogleich Diener herbeieilten, um Asfaloth zu versorgen und den Vanya ins Haus zu geleiten. Warum nur blickten ihn alle so ernst an, als ob etwas höchst Unangenehmes in der Luft läge?

Fragend blickte er den Diener an, der jedoch nur höchst verlegen wegsah.

Irgendetwas stimmte doch hier nicht! Am Ende des Ganges wurde er Lindir gewahr. Dieser schien kurzfristig zu zögern, dann aber kam er mit besorgter Miene näher.

„Lindir, mein Freund, was ist denn geschehen?"Fragte Glorfindel mit einer Regung von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

„Nicht hier auf dem Gang!"Flüsterte Lindir, griff Glorfindel am Arm und zog ihn in dessen Gemächer.

In seinem Zimmer setzte sich Lindir an den Tisch und begann verlegen seine Hände zu kneten, während der blonde Krieger inzwischen mehr als nur besorgt war.

„Lindir, so sprich doch, was ist geschehen? Ist Elrond etwas zugestoßen? Oder den Kindern?"

„Nein, nein!"schüttelte Lindir den Kopf und musterte die bleichen Hände in seinem Schoß.

„Fin, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, aber...." Er seufzte. Wie sollte er ihm diese Neuigkeiten nur beibringen?

„Fin... dieser Elb, den du mitgebracht hast... er hat Schande über unser Haus gebracht."Nun war es heraus.

Glorfindel glaubte, nicht recht zu hören. Schande? Was war vorgefallen in der kurzen Zeit, als er fort war?

„Schande? Lindir, was ist passiert? Wie geht es Erestor?"Heißes Pochen durchflutete seinen Körper und unerträglich war der Drang, einfach zu ihm zu laufen und ihn zu trösten, was immer auch geschehen war.

„Fin... es war auf dem Fest... er.. man hat ihn gefunden.. im Keller, mit einem Menschen, einem der Händler. Er hat sich ihm angeboten, für Geld."

Glorfindel konnte es nicht glauben. Nein! Das konnte nicht sein, nicht Erestor, sein wunderschöner Erestor!

„Du lügst!"Zischte er den Barden an.

„Fin, er war nackt, zwei Diener haben die beiden überrascht, Elrond selber ihn gesehen. Inzwischen weiß es jeder im Haus. Du brauchst ihn nur zu fragen!"

Es war, als würde Glorfindels gesamte Welt in sich zusammen fallen. Wenn das stimmte... sicher, er wusste ja nichts von ihm... was war, wenn es stimmte? Wenn er dies vielleicht schon seit Jahren tat? Aber konnte Erestor so etwas tun? Er mit den schwarzen schönen Augen, konnte er frech ein solches Leben führen und sie alle belügen, ihnen allen etwas vormachen?

Wortlos verließ er sein Zimmer und schlug den Weg in den dritten Stock ein. Panische Angst schnürte ihm das Herz ab, was wenn die Wahrheit nicht das war, was er hören wollte? Was wenn...

Vor Erestors Tür angekommen, verharrte er regungslos. Er konnte ihn das nicht fragen und doch wusste er, dass er es tun musste.

Langsam hob er die Hand.. klopfte...hörte die Aufforderung, einzutreten. Schwer spürte er seine Hand auf die Klinke sinken und drückte die massive Tür auf.

Erestor saß auf seinem Bett. Das Zimmer war spartanisch eingerichtet, seine Lagerstatt mit einfachen, aber sauberen Leintüchern bezogen. Und dort saß er, der Elb, der sein Herz zum zerspringen brachte und sah ihn an. Krank sah er aus, noch blasser als sonst und unendlich traurig. Sein ganzes Aussehen war fast die Antwort, die er befürchtet hatte.

„Ich bin wieder da."Sagte Glorfindel lahm in die Nüchternheit des Raumes.

„Ich weiß."Sagte Erestor.

„Ist das wahr?"Fragte Fin.

„Es kommt drauf an, was du gehört hast."

Glorfindel schämte sich fast, diese Verhör zu führen, weil er sah, wie sehr Erestor sich schämte. Verdammt, er wollte ihm nicht weh tun, aber wenn das stimmte, dann hatte dieser fremde Elb ihm selber noch viel mehr weh getan.

„Du bist mit einem Mann im Keller erwischt worden. Unbekleidet. Es war die Rede von Geld."Glorfindel staunte wie streng, ja, fast vernichtend seine Stimme klingen konnte.

Erestor blickte zu Boden.

„Man hat dir die Wahrheit gesagt."

Es tat so weh! Es tat so unglaublich weh! Und es war Erestors Schuld, verdammt, warum musste er ihm so weh tun!

Fin scherte sich nicht um die Schande, dass die anderen schlecht über ihn redeten, weil er diesen Elb ins Haus gebracht hatte, er dachte nur daran, dass er dieses Wesen verloren hatte, für immer. Und aus seiner Liebe wurde Hass, Hass, weil Erestor ihm diese Schmerzen angetan hatte.

„Was fällt dir ein? Ich rette dein Leben, ich bringe dich in dieses Haus, besorge dir den besten Heiler und was tust du? Was? Du hintergehst mich im ersten Moment, da ich dir den Rücken kehre! Du bringst Schande über mich! Du bringst Schande über Elrond! Und du bringst Schande über diese ganze Haus!"

Seine Augen funkelten und sein sonst so schönes Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt.

„Du bist das Letzte! Wie konntest du das tun? Ich bin fertig mit dir!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Glorfindel aus dem Zimmer. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er Erestor nicht hatte weh tun wollen, es war sein eigener Schmerz, den er heraus gebrüllt hatte und der Drang umzukehren, Erestor in seine Arme zu schließen und ihn liebevoll zu trösten war fast übermächtig. Glorfindel aber war stark, kämpfte diese Regung nieder und eilte in seine Gemächer.

Hätte er nur einige Sekunde gewartet, wäre Erestors herzzerreißendes Schluchzen an sein Ohr gedrungen.

TBC


	8. Wahrheit

Be thou my vision  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, nichts mir.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUTHIEN ARCAMENEL!!! Diese Kapitel ist für dich!! Auf viele weitere Kapitel unserer gemeinsamen story!! Ich weiß endlich, wie es im Bad weitergeht!!  
  
lindorie: Warum keiner nach der Wahrheit fragt? Na, diese Kapitel ist mir dein Wunsch Befehl!

Luthien: Klar gibt es einen Einblick in Fins Gefühle. Währe ja sonst auch recht einseitig!

Gwilith: Angst vor Thranduil? Na ja, er hat keine Angst vor ihm als Person, aber Thranduil muss als König konsequent handeln und seinen Schreiber zurückfordern, wenn er vor seinen Untertanen nicht als Hampelmann dastehen möchte.

Shelley: Schön, das dir meine Story gefällt!! Habe alle deine lieben Wünsche an Erestor weiter gereicht.  
  
Kapitel 7 : Wahrheit  
  
Die Nacht war grausam.  
Erestor hatte, nachdem Glorfindel in solch aufgebrachtem Zustand sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und hemmungslos geweint.  
  
Irgendwann war die Erschöpfung übermächtig geworden und er hatte sich auf der Decke zusammengerollt. Immer wieder wurde sein Körper von einem unnatürlichen Zittern geschüttelt, doch längst hatte er keine Tränen mehr, um seinem unendlichen Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
  
Er hatte alles ruiniert.  
  
So nah war Glorfindel von Gondolin gewesen, so nah! Doch nun war alles Umsonst. Er hatte ein gefährliches Spiel gespielt, alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und er hatte verloren. Zwar hatte er erlangt, in Bruchtal bleiben zu dürfen, doch zu welchem Preis? Glorfindel verachtete ihn, alle sprachen über ihn und Elrond... oh Valar! Elrond! Was, wenn er ihn nun verstieß?  
  
Wieder begann er hoffnungslos zu schluchzen, doch da waren keine Tränen mehr , nur eine säuerliche Übelkeit, die in ihm aufstieg. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster. Dunkel war es geworden, finster und trostlos. Stille Herrschte im Haus und nur von weitem war ein einsamer Uhu zu vernehmen.   
  
Vielleicht war es besser zu gehen und alles hinter sich zu lassen? Doch wohin sollte er gehen? Auch Elrond war den ganzen Tag nicht erschienen, er hatte ihm nur ausrichten lassen, er solle auf seinem Zimmer bleiben, morgen wolle er mit ihm sprechen. Den ganzen Tag hatte Erestor also in seinem Zimmer verbracht, war auf und ab gegangen, hatte versucht, sich auf das eine oder andere Buch zu konzentrieren, doch nichts mochte ihn ablenken. Als dann aber Glorfindel in sein Zimmer getreten war, da hatte er das Gefühl gehabt sein Herz würde brechen.  
  
Was sollte er nur tun? Wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, so würde der Händler zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, ihn jedoch im selben Moment verraten. Schwieg er aber, so war es um seinen Ruf geschehen.  
  
So lag also Erestor lange Stunden wach, fühlte, wie die Tränen in seinem Gesicht zu klebrigen salzigen Spuren trockneten, spürte, wie ihm alles gleich wurde und eine unsägliche Schwere von ihm Besitz ergriff. So schlief er ein.  
  
Am nächsten Tage, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang machte sich Elrond auf den Weg zu Erestors Zimmer. Der Halbelb hatte das dringende Gefühl, das etwas an der Situation im Keller nicht gestimmt hatte und wollte nun ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinem Schreiber führen. Er hatte bewusst abgewartet, bis Glorfindel die Möglichkeit hatte, mit ihm zu reden, denn er sah, dass eine zarte Freundschaft zwischen den beiden am Entstehen war. Vielleicht würde der Krieger leichter zu dem geheimnisvollen Elben durchdringen und die Wahrheit herausfinden, als Elrond jedoch am späteren Abend an Glorfindels Tür geklopft hatte, so war ihm nicht geöffnet worden.  
  
Leise klopfte der Elbenlord an die Tür des Schreibers. Nichts. Behutsam drückte er die Klinke hinunter und trat in das Zimmer.  
  
Als er das Bild, welches sich ihm dort bot in sich aufnahm, stockte ihm der Atem. Auf dem Bett lag Erestor, eingerollt wie ein verängstigtes Tier, tief schlafend doch im Schlafe zitternd.  
  
Vorsichtig trat Elrond näher, setzte sich auf das Bett und deckte den blassen Elben behutsam zu. Er atmete tief durch und begann, den Schreiber zu betrachten. Unschuld. Das war es, was seine ganze Erscheinung ausdrückte, Traurigkeit und Unschuld. Was, wenn Erestor tatsächlich unschuldig war? Aber warum hatte er dann in diesem erniedrigenden Zustand im Keller gestanden?  
  
Liebevoll begann der Elbenlord über Erestors rabenschwarzes Haar zu streicheln. So viele Fragen....  
  
Langsam begann sich Erestor zu bewegen, kuschelte sich in die Decke, streckte sich dann etwas und langsam begannen seine Augen ihren Blick zu fokussieren. Schrecken machte sich in seiner ganzen Erscheinung bemerkbar, als er den Herrscher Bruchtals auf seinem Bette sitzen sah.  
  
"Scht!" Beruhigend legte Elrond seine Hand auf Erestors Schulter.  
  
"Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu reden. Es ist schlimm, was passiert ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
Erestor wandte seinen Blick ab. Ach, wenn er doch einfach nur bestraft würde! Was sollte er nur sagen?  
  
"Erestor, ich glaube diesem Händler nicht. Ich weiß, dass du unschuldig bist. Ja!" Elrond hob die Hand um seines Schreibers Widerspruch abzuwehren. "Manchmal weiß ich manche Dinge. Es ist eine Gabe, eine Gabe der Valar. Glaube mir, ich spüre Unschuld in deiner Nähe. Erestor, ich muss dich bitten: sag mir die Wahrheit."  
  
Immer noch vermied Erestor Elronds Blick. Was sollte er nur tun?  
  
Elrond begann wieder, die schwarzen Strähnen zu streicheln. "Erestor. Ich bitte dich. Die ganze Wahrheit! Du kannst dich mir anvertrauen und ich verspreche dir, nichts zu tun und zu niemandem zu sprechen wenn du es nicht willst. Aber bitte sprich mit mir. Nicht, weil ich dein Lord bin, sondern weil ich dein Freund sein will." Zu deutlich war Erestors Elend sichtbar, und Elronds Sorge wuchs von Minute zu Minute. "Tor.. ich darf dich doch so nennen? Tor, bitte. Auch ich habe in meinem Leben schon viel Leid erlitten und ich kann dir versichern, es wird so viel leichter, wenn man darüber spricht. Und du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich bei allen Valar schwöre, niemals ein Wort zu sagen."  
  
Erestor rang mit sich. Aber es schien, als wenn der Halbelb ohnehin schon viel zu viel über ihn wusste und was hatte er jetzt noch zu verlieren?  
  
Und so begann Erestor zu berichten, sehr zögerlich erst und nicht in allen Einzelheiten, doch von Minute zu Minute wurde sein Bericht flüssiger. Er sprach von seinem Weg durch den Wald, von den Räubern und den Wölfen, von seinen Ängsten und wie ihn Glorfindel fand. Als er dann von dem Fest und dem Mann berichtete, überzog tiefe Schamesröte sein Gesicht, doch brachte er die Geschichte mit klaren Worten zu Ende.  
  
Elrond war fassungslos. Wie viel hatte Erestor erleiden müssen! Sanft schloss er ihn in seine Arme, entließ ihn aber wieder, als er spürte, dass der Schreiber ihm noch etwas sagen wollte.  
  
"Elrond..." begann Erestor zögerlich, "Ich muss Euch um etwas bitten. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr diesen Mann zur Rechenschaft zieht. Bitte! Ich möchte in eurem Hause bleiben und fürchte, Thranduil wird meine Rückkehr fordern, wenn er von meinem Aufenthaltsort erfährt. Und..." Hier zögerte Erestor. "Bitte sagt auch Glorfindel nichts. Er würde Euch ja doch nicht glauben. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass er mich aufgrund eines Befehls oder aus Mitleid achtet."  
  
Elrond nickte. Wie stolz dieser Elb war! "Ich habe es dir versprochen und ich werde mein Wort halten. Du hast es zwar nicht gesagt, doch konnte ich in jedem deiner Worte spüren, wie sehr du Glorfindel liebst. Und auch, dass du ihm selber beweisen möchtest, dass du seiner Achtung und Liebe wert bist, ehrt dich.Vielleicht ist es also tatsächlich eine weise Entscheidung, ihn nicht einzuweihen. Ich kenne ihn gut und vertraue mir! Du bist ihm nicht gleichgültig! Niemals wäre er so zornig geworden, wenn du ihm egal wärest. Liebe und Hass sind zwei Seiten der selben Münze, Erestor!"  
  
"Und was, wenn er mich nur noch hassen wird?" Fragte Erestor tonlos.  
  
Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. "Denke nicht so schlecht von ihm, Erestor. Er hat ein weites Herz und gerne wird er dich darin aufnehmen und wenn er liebt, so tut er es ganz und aufrichtig. Gib ihm Zeit, Erestor! Vertraue dem Segen der Valar. Ich habe in dein Herz gesehen und es ist gut und rein und voller Liebe. So etwas kann niemals verborgen bleiben."  
  
Darauf hauchte Elrond dem immer noch recht verzweifelt aussehenden Elben einen leichten Kuss auf den Scheitel und erhob sich daraufhin.  
  
"Sei guten Mutes! Und ich möchte dich in einer Stunde in der Bibliothek sehen, gewaschen und mit einem guten Frühstück im Magen." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Elbenlord heiteren Gemütes das Zimmer eines freudig verwirrten Düsterwaldelben.  
  
Als Glorfindel erwachte fühlte er sich furchtbar. Augenblicklich erinnerte er sich an alle Geschehnisse des vergangenen Abends. Warum konnte dies alles nicht ein schrecklicher Albtraum sein?  
  
Mühsam erhob er sich, fuhr sich durch das zerraufte Haar und begab sich in sein Bad.   
  
Warum hatten ihn die Geschehnisse nur so getroffen?  
  
"Weil ich diesen verdammten Elben liebe!"  
  
Murmelte Glorfindel missvergnügt, als er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritze. Liebe.... oder war es doch nur Verlangen? Verlangen nach dem weißen Körper des Schreibers, Verlangen nach seinem seidigem schwarzem, nach seinen vollen Lippen?  
  
Sicher, er begehrte ihn, begehrte es, seinen Körper anbeten zu können, in ihn einzudringen und ihn leidenschaftlich zu nehmen, sein Eigen zu machen. Doch es war nicht nur das, es war mehr als Lust. Es war die Erkenntnis, ihn schmerzlich zu vermissen, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre.  
  
Oh Valar, was wenn Elrond ihn des Hauses verwies? Glorfindel spürte sein Herz gegen die Brust hämmern. Rasch warf er das Handtuch zu Boden, kleidete sich an und wollte sich grade auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Überrascht öffnete der Vanya und blickte in das Gesicht des Halbelben.  
  
"Oh, Glorfindel, gut dass ich dich sehe... ich wollte es dir sagen, bevor ich mich zur Arbeit begebe. Ich habe mit Erestor geredet und beschlossen, ihn vorerst im Hause zu behalten. Er ist ein qualifizierter Schreiber, auf den wir nicht verzichten können. Ich möchte dich bitten, dich ihm gegenüber angemessen zu verhalten. Ich nehme an, das ist für dich in Ordnung?"  
  
"Natürlich, Lord Elrond!" Es war ein Befehl und der Krieger hatte ihn verstanden.  
  
Elrond nickte zufrieden und Glorfindel spürte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Eine letzte Chance, ja, er würde Erestor eine letzte Chance geben. Wer wusste schon, aus welcher Not heraus er im Keller gehandelt hatte, vielleicht suchte er auch nur ein flüchtiges Liebesspiel und der Mann hatte aus Furcht bei der Entdeckung eine Lüge aufgetischt. Was immer es war, er wollte es nicht wissen. Er wollte nur noch die schmutzige Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und dem wunderschönen Schreiber eine zweite Chance geben.


	9. Ein sonniger Wintertag

Be thou my vision

Disclaimer: Komisch.... Immer noch gehört alles Herrn Tolkien und nichts mir.

all lieben Dank für die Reviews, ich liebe euch!!!!

Shelley: Naja in allen englischen Geschichten wir Erestor mit Tor abgekürzt, da ist diese Abkürzung ja auch unverfänglich. Ein deutscher Autor nannte ihn mal Res und ich hab die ganze Zeit nachgedacht, wer das bitte sein soll!

Kapitel 8

Die nächste Zeit ließ sich gut an. Erestor bemühte sich noch mehr als sonst, war noch gewissenhafter, noch fleißiger, noch ordentlicher. Sein Haar war noch strenger nach hinten frisiert und er wirkte noch blasser als sonst. Wohlwollend wurde dies von den Elben des Hauses wahrgenommen. Vielleicht hatte Lord Elrond recht gehabt, als er sich für seinen Schreiber einsetzte?

Auch Glorfindel gab sich alle nur erdenkliche Mühe, doch merkte er, dass ihm dies nicht so leicht fiel, wie er gehofft hatte. Wenn Erestor bei den Ratssitzungen als Schreiber anwesend war sah er ihn, doch ergab sich nur selten eine Gelegenheit, ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Doch noch etwas anderes nagte an dem Balrogtöter. Zwar war er kein Zeuge der Geschehnisse im Keller gewesen, doch immer wieder erschuf seine Phantasie die wildesten Bilder. In seinem Geiste sah er Erestor nackt, wie er sich vor einem fetten schmierigen Kerl räkelte, sich ihm anbot. Er glaubte ihre Küsse zu sehen und den widerlichen Geruch, der den Menschen umgab wahrzunehmen. Immer wieder erschauerte er bei diesen Gedanken und es dauerte seine Zeit, bis seine Liebe zu dem blassen, strengen Schreiber wieder die Oberhand gewann und diese Bilder langsam begannen zu verblassen.

Die Zeit flog dahin wie die Vögel am Himmel und bald wurde der Sommer zum Herbst und der Herbst zum Winter. Das Korn war eingefahren und die Äpfel waren geerntet worden. Die Tiere hatten sich schon längst ihre Vorräte gesichert und der erste Schnee hatte das dunkle Laub mit einem lichten Schleier bedeckt.

Zu dieser Zeit war es, dass die Elben Bruchtals beschlossen, sich auf einen Ausflug zu begeben.

Sie hatten Körbe mit Köstlichkeiten gefüllt und sich in warme Roben gewandet, die Pferde gesattelt und waren hinausgeritten in die herrliche Winterlandschaft an einem schillernden Tag.

Elrond hatte am frühen Morgen kritisch auf seinem Balkon gestanden.

Das Wetter würde umschlagen, das war sicher, Nebel kündigte sich an. Würde man diesen Ausflug wagen können? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Viel zu ernst war er geworden. Was sollte schon passieren? Sie waren zu mehreren und die Grenzen gut bewacht. So hatte er nicht nur seine Zustimmung gegeben, sondern hatte sich zuvorderst auf sein Pferd gesetzt um die Spitze des Zuges zu bilden.

Nur wenige waren in Bruchtal geblieben um das Haus zu versorgen, Mägde, welche die Feuer in Gang hielten und Soldaten zum Schutz des Hauses. Zurückgelassen wurde aber auch Erestor. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, er wolle noch einige Schriftwechsel erledigen, es sei ihm auch zu ungastlich im Schnee und außerdem sei er nun mal kein guter Reiter. Niemanden gab es der ihn dabei vermisst hätte, außer Glorfindel.

Erestor, dachte Glorfindel. Wie wunderschön er in der Weiße des Schnees ausgesehen hätte! Wie schön er überhaupt war, musste sich der Krieger immer und immer wieder eingestehen. Tatsächlich fehlte ihm entschieden etwas, wenn er Erestor nicht in seiner Nähe wusste. Welch herrliche Gelegenheit wäre dieser Ausflug gewesen, mit ihm zu plaudern! Sollte er vielleicht einen Grund erfinden um zu Hause zu beleiben? Doch welchen Grund könnte es für ihn geben? Nein, es war einfach unmöglich. Er würde diesen tag mit Elrond und den anderen verbringen und an seinen Schreiber denken. Und mit jeder Minute, die er ihm ferne war, würde sein Herz immer mehr und mehr nach ihm schlagen, bis er ihn am Abend endlich wiedersähe.

So verließ der Trupp Bruchtal.

Erestor hatte sich an seinen Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek begeben, sich eine Kerze entzündet und es sich bequem gemacht. Womit sollte er beginnen?

Unruhig blickte auf das Pergament vor sich. Diese Stille! Wie ruhig es war! So ruhig, dass er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch einen Feiertag gönnen und ein gutes Buch zur Hand nehmen? Leise und behutsam, wie es seine Art war, erhob er sich, doch das Knarren des Stuhles auf den Dielen erschien ihm erschreckend laut.

Noch leiser als sonst versuchte er sich zu den Regalen zu bewegen, um etwas zu lesen auszuwählen.

Rastlos streifte er durch die Gänge zwischen den Regalen in der Bibliothek. Was sollte er nur lesen? Mehr als einmal nahm ein Buch zur Hand, schlug es liebevoll auf, durchblätterte es mit gewandten Händen, doch keines mochte ihn zu fesseln. Was sollte er nur tun?

Erestor seufzte. Nein, er fand heute keine Ruhe! Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, ein paar Schritte zu gehen, er war ja fast alleine im Haus und konnte lustwandeln, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, von einem Elben angesprochen zu werden. Also stellte er das zuletzt entnommene Buch wieder in das Regal und wandte sich der Türe zu.

Zuerst versuchte er seine Ruhe in der Halle des Feuers zu finden, doch war es hier so unheimlich still, dass es ihn nur noch unruhiger machte. Nichts war zu hören als das Prasseln des Feuers und sein Atem, sodass die Spannung war fast greifbar wurde.

Nein, in diesem düsteren Raum mit seinen getäfelten Wänden und schweren Polstern konnte er es nicht aushalten. Mit raschen Schritten verließ er den Raum.

Sein Weg führte ihn auf einen der breiten luftigen Gänge, von denen man aus einen herrlichen Blick in den Garten hatte. Ja, hier war es schön! Hier hatte er Licht, hier hatte er Luft und war doch im Schutz des Hauses. Nach einiger Zeit aber gab es keine großen Bogenfenster mehr, stattdessen schien das Gebäude hier einen Anbau zu haben, eine mit wildem Wein und Efeu bewachsene Wand bot sich seinen Blicken dar, als er aus einem der Fenster blickte und als er einige Schritte weiterging, war da eine Tür in der wand, die offensichtlich in ebendiesen Anbau führte.

Unglaubliche Neugierde ergriff von Erestor Besitz. Was befand sich hinter dieser Tür? Vorsichtig klopfte er an, als ihm klar wurde, dass gewiss niemand dahinter sein würde, schließlich hatten fast alle Elben das Haus verlassen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er die Türe und spähte vorsichtig in den dahinterliegenden Raum.

Ein Wohnraum klein, Scheinbar ein Vorraum zu einem größeren Zimmer. Mit leisen Schritten durchquerte Erestor den dämmrigen Raum und öffnete die nächste Tür. Das dahinterliegende Zimmer war groß und lichtdurchflutet, ein großes Bett war da, wunderschöne zierliche Möbel und das Efeu lugte keck zu den Fenstern hinein. Wie schön es hier war. Begeistert blickte Erestor sich um, schritt hierhin und dorthin, betrachte dieses und jenes, ließ sich in einem der bezaubernden Sesseln nieder, die mit hellen Blumenstoffen bezogen waren und träumte davon, wie wundervoll es wäre, der Besitzer dieser Räume zu sein.

Es war kein Geheimnis für Erestor, wer der Bewohner dieses Zimmers war, denn alles in diesem Zimmer trug Glorfindels warmen Geruch, den der kühle Schreiber so sehr liebte.

Nach einer Weile erhob sich Erestor und schritt zu einer entzückenden kleinen Kommode aus poliertem Kirschholz und bewunderte eine kleines Kästchen, welches auf ihr stand. Neugierig nahm er sie in die Hände und bewunderte die reichen und kunstvollen Schnitzereien. Da, sie trug kein Schloss, nur ein kleiner Riegel hielt sie verschlossen. Sollte er es wagen?

Doch schon längst hatte er jegliche Vorsicht fallen gelassen, ganz sicher fühlte er sich. Behutsam öffnete er die kleine Truhe und erblickte in ihr ein samtenes Kissen, auf welchem ein Ring lag.

Staunend nahm Erestor den Ring aus dem Kästchen und hielt ihn ans Licht. Wie er funkelte, wie sich die Sonnenstrahlen in ihm brachen. Er betrachtete ihn genau und fand in seiner Innenseite eine Inschrift, doch auch ohne diese hätte er gewusst, was für ein Ring dies war.

Bislang hatte er es nur geahnt und nicht gewusst, dass Glorfindel in seinem früheren Leben mehr als nur Freundschaft mit Ecthelion verband. Hier hielt er nun in seiner schmalen Hand den unverbrüchlichen Beweis für diese Tatsache, denn es war der Bündnisring der beiden.

Viele Gefühle gleichzeitig durchströmten Erestor. Da war eine glühende Liebe zu dem blonden Elben, aber auch eine Eifersucht auf Ecthelion, dem es vergönnt war, Glorfindels Herz zu besitzen. Zum einen war er erleichtert, dass durch Glorfindels Tod der Bund der beiden aufgehoben war, zum anderen aber spürte er auch Besorgnis, denn wie sollte er eben dieses Herz jemals gewinnen?

Ach, wenn er doch ein anderer wäre, wenn er dem Hauptmann Gondolins gefallen könnte! Behutsam streifte er den Ring an seinen Finger. Erestor schloss die Augen. Dies war sein Ring, den ihm Glorfindel zu Füssen gelegt hatte! Und der Vanya trug den seinen!.

Der Schreiber blickte aus dem Fenster, der tag war noch jung und die Ausflügler würden erst am Abend wieder nach Hause kommen. Er aber wollte sich noch eine Weile in diesen herrlichen Tagträumen ergehen. Ja, wenn er Glorfindels Ehemann wäre, dann würde er sich voller Stolz vor den anderen zeigen, dann wäre er kein einfacher Schreiber mehr, auf den man herabsah. Er würde im garten spazieren und alle würden ihn ehrfurchtsvoll grüßen.

Ja, ein Spaziergang im Garten, das wäre das Köstlichste! Jedoch war der Ring Erestor viel zu groß und da er nicht in die Gefahr kommen wollte, ihn zu verlieren, steckte er ich sich an seinen Daumen. Wie gut er nun passte!

Gerade wollte er das Zimmer verlassen, als sein Blick auf eine lavendelfarbene Robe fiel, welche nachlässig über einen der Sessel gebreitet war.

„Wenn schon, denn schon!"Dachte er bei sich, legte seine eigene schwarze Robe ab und warf Glorfindels hellen Mantel um. Wie gut er duftete, es war, als würde ihn der Krieger selber umarmen!

Doch nun musste er sich sputen, nur ein paar Schritte wollte er in der hellen Wintersonne tun, dann würde er den Ring wieder in sein Kästchen legen und die Robe wieder über den Sessel breiten und niemals würde Glorfindel auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hegen.

Flink rannte Erestor die breiten Treppen hinunter, öffnete die Tür zum Garten, lugte vorsichtig nach links und rechts ob ihn auch niemand von den Soldaten oder Mägden sähe und trat beherzt auf den verschneiten Kiesweg. Eine ganze Weile schritt Erestor nun auf den Wegen, den Kopf erhoben, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und träumte, das Glorfindel ihn liebte. Nach einer weile aber wurde er des Standes der Sonne gewahr.

War es wirklich schon so spät? Er musste rasch den Ring zurückbringen! Eilig griff Erestor nach dem goldenen Reif und wollte ihn abstreifen, doch saß dieser so fest, als sei er um seinen Daumen geschmiedet worden.

Nein! Dachte der Schreiber bei sich und spürte Panik in ihm aufwallen. Was sollte er nur tun? Was, wenn...?

Mit immer mehr Kraft zog er an dem Ring, doch scheinbar schien sein Finger durch all diese Bemühungen nur noch mehr anzuschwellen.

Wasser! Das war die Lösung! Kaltes Wasser! Er wagte ein schwaches Lächeln. Es war doch gut, belesen zu sein! Wo aber konnte er möglichst rasch recht kaltes Wasser finden? Der Bruinen! Ja, er konnte ihn ja schon rauschen hören! Erestors Herz schlug schnell und mit Macht an seine Brust und er rannte so schnell er nur konnte zum Ufer des Flusses. Eine Wiese war dort, statt eines Flachen Ufers aber brach diese Wiese dort so weit er blicken konnte scharf ab und es ging fast senkrecht weit hinab zu dem schäumenden Gewässer.

Der Ring! Er musste ihn hinunter bekommen, koste es, was es wolle! Nein, er hatte keine Zeit mehr, nach einem besseren Ufer zu suchen, er musste den Abstieg wagen.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich an hervorstehenden Ästen, Wurzeln und Steinen festzuhalten versuchte, doch achtete er nicht darauf, er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als diesen Ring, der an seinem Finger wie Feuer brannte, wieder loszuwerden.

So kam Erestor nach nur wenigen Minuten, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen am Ufer des Flusses an. Nichts als Schlamm war hier und auch den Abstieg hatte er mehr rutschend als kletternd wahrgenommen. Ohne nachzudenken taumelte der Elb zum schäumenden eisigen Wasser, sank im Schlick auf die Knie und hielt seine zerschundene Hand ins Wasser.

Obgleich er vor Angst bebte harrte er doch einige Minuten aus, bevor er unter Wasser versuchte, den ring abzustreifen und wirklich wurde seine Geduld belohnt, sein Daumen war abgeschwollen und gab seine wertvolle Last frei.

Tief atmete der Schreiber auf. Nun musste er nur noch das Ufer hinaufklettern und den Ring zurückbringen, dann war alles in Ordnung. Gut, Glorfindels lavendelfarbene Robe war völlig durchweicht und schmutzig, aber vielleicht konnte er dieses unbemerkt richten? Beherzt griff er nach einer Wurzel und versuchte, hinauf zu klettern, doch fanden seine Füße an der schlammigen Felswand nicht den geringsten Halt.

Wieder versuchte er es, diesmal an einer anderen Stelle.

Und wieder.

Und wieder.

Aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war gefangen. Und in seiner Hand der Ring.

Erestor griff in die Taschen seiner Tunika. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, dort war ein Stück Pergament, wie er es immer bei sich führte. Vorsichtig wickelte er den kostbaren Ring in das Pergament und versuchte, ihn hinauf zu werfen.

Da! Es misslang und das kostbare Päckchen fiel in Wasser! Erestor hechtete hinterher und bekam es gerade noch zu fassen, bevor es in die tieferen Fluten geschwemmt werden konnte.

Wieder versuchte er es und diesmal gelang es.

Resigniert blickte Erestor nach oben. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Es war alles seine Schuld. ER hatte gestohlen. Er hatte Glorfindel gestohlen, gerade als dieser ihm scheinbar die Episode im Keller zu verzeihen begann. Er blickte sich genauer um. Dort, in der Wand war eine kleine Grotte, unsichtbar von oben und gewiss auch vom anderen Ufer nicht einzusehen, da dieses so bewachsen war, dass sich keine Seele dort hindurchzwängen konnte. Wieder blickte er in die Grotte. Er hatte keine Wahl. Schon jetzt spürte er die völlig durchweichten Kleider auf seiner Haut gefrieren. Er würde diesen Nacht nicht überleben.

Gleich einem verwundeten Tier zog er sich in die Höhle zurück und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.


	10. Nebel

Be thou my vision 9

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien, nichts mir

Gruß: Mein Gruß geht heute an alle, die mir die letzte Woche erträglich gemacht haben, sei es durch eine liebe Review, ein Telefonat, Yogatipps (danke Alex!), wichtige Links (Anna!) oder anderes. Ich hoffe, ich kann euch mit diesem Kapitel eine Freude machen, wie ihr mir eine Freude gemacht habt.

Anmerkung: ffn hat mal wieder meine Trennungen zwischen den Szenen gefressen, hoffe, es verwirrt euch nicht zu sehr!

Kapitel 9: Nebel

Als Glorfindel die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, war er rechtschaffen durchgefroren. Sich schüttelnd durchquerte er den kleinen Vorraum, betrat sein Schlafgemach und warf den dicken Wollumhang, auf welchem Schnee und Eis langsam schmolzen und ihn unangenehm durchweichten, achtlos auf den Boden.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf eine schwarze Robe, die über eine Sessellehne geworfen war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sicher, auch er besaß eine schwarze Robe, doch war sie aus Satin mit Samtbordüren, ein teures Stück für formelle Festlichkeiten, welches er sich nur zugelegt hatte, weil sie angeblich sein goldenes Haar noch mehr erstrahlen ließ. Diese Robe aber war aus einem billigen aber strapazierfähigen Stoff, einfache Wolle, wie es schien und schon leicht abgetragen. Ein Stück, wie es Erestor tragen würden. Was aber machte Erestors Robe in seinem Zimmer?

Misstrauisch blickte sich der Balrogtöter weiter um. Hatte nicht auf eben jenem Sessel seine eigene lavendelfarbene Robe gelegen? Erestor musste hier gewesen sein und die violette Robe angezogene, seine eigene aber zurückgelassen haben. Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein absurder Gedanke! Er hatte kaum etwas mit dem Schreiber zu tun, noch wusste Erestor, wo er wohnte. Dazu kam, dass wohl niemand die Unverschämtheit besäße, einfach in ein fremdes Zimmer einzudringen. Das ließ nur noch Raum für seine engsten Freunde, Elrond und Lindir. Elrond? Nein, der trug kein Schwarz und wenn, dann niemals so etwas billiges. Lindir? Er würde in dieser Robe aussehen wie Mandos persönlich. Er nahm das verräterische Kleidungsstück auf und betrachtete es kritisch. Die Ärmel waren leicht abgeschabt und ebenso der untere Saum, der Stoff roch nach Holzfeuer und alten Büchern.

Während er die Robe verwundert wieder zurück auf den Sessel legte, durchfuhr ihn ein weiterer Gedanke. Was, wenn noch mehr verschwunden war? Glorfindel spürte eine Unruhe in sich aufsteigen und sah sich hastig um. Und was er sah durchfuhr in wie ein heißer Strom.

Erestor hatte sich in den hintersten Winkel der kleinen Grotte zurückgezogen, gerade soweit dass der einsetzende Schneeregen ihn nicht treffen konnte. Seine Beine hatte er angezogen und hielt sie mit seinen Armen umschlungen. Müde blickten seine Augen auf das tanzende Wasser des Bruinen, der seine eisigen Fluten aus den Bergen mitbrachte. Wie es sich an den Steinen brach, wie es schäumte, rauschte und gurgelte! Und wie schwer sein Blick wurde, so schwer!

Immer wieder versuchte er, sich aufzurappeln, schüttelte sich ein wenig, wechselte ein wenig seine Position und versuchte dem fallenden Eisregen zu entgehen, doch war dies schier unmöglich, da die Nässe endgültig in die Grotte eingedrungen war. Immer tiefer versank er im Morast, schon längst hatte er es aufgegeben, auf seinen Füßen zu kauern und sich einfach hingesetzt, den Rücken an die schlammige Wand gedrückt.

„Ich liebe dich."Flüsterte er an Glorfindel denkend. Wie hoffnungslos seine Liebe war. Niemals würde Fin ihn finden und selbst wenn? Wie sollte er nur all diese Geschehnisse erklären? Er wollte nicht sterben, doch wusste er, dass es keine andere Hoffnung gab.

Mit rasendem Herzen griff Glorfindel nach der kleinen Kiste. Sie stand nicht mehr an ihrem alten Platze und es war offensichtlich, dass sie jemand geöffnet hatte, denn der kleine Riegel war nicht mehr richtig geschlossen worden.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Deckel hob. Da war das Kissen, doch wo war der Ring? Der Ring, den ihm Ecthelion nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht über den Finger gestreift hatte? Der Ring, den er mehr hütete als sein Leben, weil er wusste, wie vergänglich sein Leben war?

Erestor! Der Schreiber war in sein Zimmer eingebrochen, er hatte nicht nur seine Kleider gestohlen, sondern auch noch seinen Ring, das Kostbarste, was er besaß.

Wut nahm Besitz von dem Krieger und er stürmte in Richtung von Erestors Räumen. Dort angelangt, hämmerte einige male gegen die Tür, ohne Erfolg. Nein, er würde sich nicht abweisen lassen! Kraftvoll riss er die Türe auf und durchmaß mit einigen Schritten den Raum. Leer.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! War dieser Elb tatsächlich mit seiner Beute geflohen? Er wollte es nicht glauben, doch welche Erklärung konnte es sonst geben?

Eiligen Schrittes begab sich Glorfindel zu Elrond und informierte den Halbelb über den Diebstahl und das Verschwinden des Schreibers. Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Das alles passte so gar nicht zu dem, was er über Erestor wusste. Ja, vielleicht war er in Glorfindels Räume eingedrungen, doch nicht um zu stehlen, sondern sicher nur aus Sehnsucht zu dem Krieger. Aber wie sollte er Glorfindel beruhigen, ohne Erestors Geheimnis zu offenbaren?

Nein, zuerst einmal mussten die verschwundenen Sachen wieder auftauchen, zu aller erst der Ring, dann würde sich auch Glorfindel wieder beruhigen.

„Fin, lass uns einmal gründlich alles absuchen, aber lass uns draußen beginnen, denn es wird bald dunkel werden. Dann können wir zwar immer noch drinnen nach der Wahrheit forschen, in den Gärten aber nur noch wenig Erfolg haben."Sprach Elrond.

„Pah!"Wandte Glorfindel ein, „Ich denke, der Dieb ist sicher schon über alle Berge, meinen Ring aber und mein Gewand wird er sicher schnell zu gutem Geld machen können!"

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. Zwar war es verständlich, dass Glorfindel solch ein schlechtes Bild von dem jungen Schreiber hatte, doch tat es ihm im Herzen weh, wie falsch man von Erestor dachte.

Schlussendlich aber gelang es dem Elbenlord, Glorfindel von der Notwendigkeit einer Suche zu überzeugen und sie begannen am Flussufer, um sich langsam zum Haus vorzuarbeiten.

Schon lange war die Sonne nicht mehr zu sehen, denn der Nebel, den Elrond schon den ganzen Tag gefürchtet hatte, war aufgezogen, zudem tat die einsetzende Dämmerung ein übriges, die Suche zu erschweren.

Da! Was war das? Nichts, nur ein Stein.... Halt! Waren das Spuren? Doch der Schneeregen hatte alle etwaigen Abdrücke vernichtet. Während Glorfindel nur daran dachte, den Dieb zu Stellen, war Elrond von echter Sorge um Erestor getrieben. Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Er war nicht im Hause gewesen, und die Idee, sein Schreiber sei mit dem Ring geflohen, erschien ihm einfach unmöglich. Nein, Erestors Herz war gut und ohne Falsch, niemals würde er etwas derartiges tun.

„Ha! Elrond! Hier ist etwas!"Der Ruf des Vanya riss den Elbenlord aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn so schnell er konnte zu seinem Seneschall eilen. Tatsächlich! Dort im Gras lag ein winziges Päckchen, ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament. Unter Elronds Blicken hob Glorfindel das Päckchen auf und faltete es auseinander. Da, in seiner Hand, lag der Ring.

„Ich wusste es!"Knurrte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Glorfindel, ich glaube nicht, dass Erestor etwas Böses im Sinn hatte."Versuchte Elrond zu beschwichtigen. „Hätte er den Ring wirklich stehlen wollen, hätte er ihn doch nicht hier abgelegt."

„Nicht stehlen wollen? Nun, Tatsache ist ja wohl, dass er ihn genommen hat!"

Während aber Glorfindel aufbrauste, wohl eher aus Erleichterung seinen Ring wieder zu haben, als auch Zorn, untersuchte Elrond weiter den Boden. Hier waren die Spuren eindeutig.

„Fin, hilf mir!"

Glorfindel kauerte sofort neben seinem Lord nieder und untersuchte mit ihm das steil abfallende Ufer. Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, hier war jemand mehr hinuntergerutscht denn gestiegen und ein aufmerksamer Blick durch den Nebel zeigte ihnen das untere Ufer. Nein, hier gab es kein Entkommen.

Glorfindel dachte nicht lange nach, ein gestohlener Ring war eine Sache, ein Leben nicht zu retten eine andere. Gewandt kletterte der Krieger den Abhang hinab. Hier und da stand ein Stein hervor oder bot eine Wurzel ihm Halt. Unten angekommen blickte er sich um.

Hier war nichts, nichts als rauschendes Wasser und Morast. Eine Weile sah er sich ratlos um, wandte einige Schritte in diese und jene Richtung. Sollte er nicht lieber wieder hinaufsteigen, bevor der Nebel stärker und das Wasser des Flusses durch den Regen immer mehr anschwellen würde?

Dann aber wurde er einer kleinen Grotte gewahr. Und in dieser Grotte sah er eine über und über schlammbedeckte, nasse und bleiche Gestalt, die sich in eine viel zu große lavendelfarbene Robe gekauert hatte und deren Augen geschlossen waren.

TBC


	11. Der Plan des Peredhel

Be thou my vision

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien, nichts mir!

shelley: Ich hoffe, dass es diesmal wenigstens mit den Absätzen klappt, die werden nämlich auch immer gerne gefressen.

Kapitel 10: Der Plan des Peredhel

Fin wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er tun sollte. Erestors Augen waren geschlossen, war er tot? Zögerlich trat Glorfindel näher und ging dicht bei ihm in die Hocke. Sollte er ihn berühren? Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach ihm aus und was er fühlte war eisige Kälte. Ihn erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, dass der Elb vor ihm nur noch eine tote Hülle sein könnte, aber er musste sicher gehen, also schob Glorfindel behutsam einen zu langen lavendelfarbenen Ärmel hinauf und fühlte zaghaft nach dem Puls. Da, tatsächlich, dort war ein zaghaftes Pochen! Nun musste er schnell handeln, vielleicht konnte man ihn noch retten!

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm er den Schreiber auf seine Arme und trug ihn aus der Grotte. „Wie damals!"Dachte Glorfindel in Erinnerung an den Tag, als er Erestor zusammenbrechend am Waldrand gefunden hatte. Fin wusste einfach nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte, zwar hatte dieser Elb ihm gestohlen, was ihm am teuersten war, doch war er auch derjenige, der sein Herz zum Schlagen brachte, grade jetzt wieder. Nun aber musste er erst einmal zusehen, wie er Erestor aus dieser Schlucht bekommen sollte. Sollte er Elrond rufen ein Seil zu bringen? Nein, bis dieser zum Haus oder den Stallungen gerannt wäre und ein Seil gefunden, dieses gebracht und eine Trage für Erestor gebaut hätte, nein, soviel Zeit hatten sie nicht.

Blieb nur noch der Fluss. So weit es ging versuchte Glorfindel über das schlammige untere Ufer weiter zu kommen, als dieses jedoch zu ende war und der Steilhang direkt in den reißenden Fluss überging watete der Krieger in die eisigen Fluten. An einigen Stellen war das wasser nur etwa knietief, an anderen aber strudelte es gewaltsam um seine Hüften. Plötzlich, an einer Kurve, verengte sich der Wasserlauf überraschen, Glorfindel wurde machtvoll in die Mitte getrieben, wo der Boden zwar eben und sandig, der Sog aber übermächtig war. Auch ging ihm das Wasser nun bis an die Brust und er musste alle Kraft aufwenden, um Erestor über die Gischt zu halten. Gerade, als Glorfindel glaubte, er könne es nicht mehr aushalten, begradigte sich der Fluss, das Ufer wurde weit und flachte ab, die Wassermassen verliefen sich und er konnte sich und seine süße Last in Sicherheit bringen.

Durch den Nebel trug er Erestor auf Elrond zu, der ihnen schon entgegen lief.

„Fin, was ist passiert?"fragte der Elbenlord aufgeregt.

„Wir müssen ihn in die Krankenstation bringen, schnell!" Unter diesen Worten eilte der Krieger in Richtung des Hauses, dicht gefolgt von Elrond, auf dessen Stirn sich tiefe Sorgenfalten eingefurcht hatten.

Im Hause angekommen hatte Glorfindel Erestor in de Krankenflügel getragen und ihn auf einem der Betten abgelegt. Nur Momente später eilte Elrond an seine Seite, seine Robe ablegend und die Ärmel seiner Tunika hinaufkrempelnd.

Zwar hatte Elrond schon wahrgenommen, dass auch Glorfindel bebte, vor Kälte wie vor Schrecken, doch musste sich der Heiler erst einmal Erestor zuwenden. Behutsam entkleidete er ihn, wusch den unterkühlten Körper mit warmem Wasser und streifte ihm ein warmes Nachthemd über. Erst als Erestor unter einigen warmen Decken eingepackt war, wandte sich Elrond an seinen Freund.

„Glorfindel, auch du solltest dich in ein warmes Bett legen, am besten gleich hier. Der Krankenflügel ist besonders warm und vielleicht könntest du auch ein Auge auf Erestor haben?"bat Elrond und seine List dünkte ihn wohl. Wenn Erestor und Glorfindel erst einmal eine Weile alleine in einem Raum wären, ohne Bücher, hinten denen sich sein Schreiber verstecken konnte und ohne Waffen und Heldentaten, die Fin ablenken könnten, dann würden die beiden wohl sicher zueinander finden.

Unter diesen Worten legte Der Elbenlord ein weiteres Nachthemd auf das Bett, welches Erestors am nächsten stand und verließ lächelnd die Krankenstation, nicht ohne vorher dringende Anweisung an die anderen Heiler gegeben zu haben, die beiden nicht zu stören.

Glorfindel wollte nichts lieber, als endlich aus den nassen Kleidern kommen und riss sie sich förmlich vom Körper. Er nahm das Nachthemd und begab sich ins Bad der Krankenstation, wo er sich eine Wanne herrlich warmen Wassers einließ. Zufrieden seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und genoss die kleinen Wellen, die gegen seine Brust schlugen. Hach, hier nun mit Erestor zu sitzen, ihn zu berühren...

Dieses Miststück! Ein Dieb, nichts weiter! Ein Dieb in einem verführerisch schönen Körper. Sollte er... ?

Mit jeder Sekunde, die Glorfindel in der Wanne lag wuchs seine Lust und sein Gedanke nahm immer mehr Gestalt an. Er wollte diesen schwarzhaarigen Schreiber, er wollte ihn berühren, ihn besitzen und er würde es tun, er durfte ihn nur nicht in sein Herz lassen. Wie wundervoll wäre es gewesen, wenn er ihm hätte vertrauen, ihn lieben können! Aber er hatte sich in ihm geirrt, doch würde ihn das nicht davon abhalten, seinen Körper zu besitzen.

Zufrieden lächelnd verließ Glorfindel die Wanne, trocknete sich ab, streifte sich das warme Nachthemd über. An der Tür aber wandte er sich noch einmal rasch um, trat zu einem Regal und nahm etwas Öl an sich... man konnte nie wissen!

Leise betrat Glorfindel den Schlafraum. Erestor lag in seinem Bett, bleich und zart und wunderschön. Still tat Fin an die Lagerstatt des erschöpften Schreibers um ihn eine Weile zu betrachten, dann hob er die Bettdecke und legte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich neben ihm. Wie gut er roch, wie zart seine Haut war, er konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen und begann, sanft über seine Wangen zu streichen.

Nach einer Weile konnte Glorfindel beobachten, wie Erestors Augenlieder erst zaghaft flatterten, und sich dann langsam öffneten. Eine Weile ließ er sich die Liebkosungen stumm gefallen, dann wandte er seine Kopf. Schüchternes Erstaunen lag in seinem Blick, als er Glorfindel erkannt und eine zarte Röte überzog seine bleichen Wangen.

„Glorfindel, ich... es tut mir leid.."

„Schhht!"Legte der Krieger einen Finger über seine Lippen. „Sag nichts!"

„Aber Lord Glorfindel, wirklich, ich wollte den Ring nicht stehlen, es war ein Versehen, es.."

Fins Stimme war leise als er sprach. „Zeig mir, dass du mein Freund bist!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er eine leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Erestors Lippen. Fordernd rannen seine Hände über den schmalen Leib des Schreibers und versuchten so viel wie möglich von ihm einzufangen, hungrig wanderten seine Lippen über den zarten Hals, gierig öffneten seine Hände die Knöpfe des Nachthemdes, dann schoben sie es immer höher über wohlgeformte Schenkel nach oben.

„Glorfindel, ich..."

„Küss mich!"Forderte der Vanya, „Na los, bei dem Händler hast du dich doch sicher auch nicht so geziert!"

Erestor schluckte. Geziert? Ach wenn Fin nur wüsste! Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet! Doch hatte er gehofft, dass Fin es aus Liebe tun würde, aus Liebe zu ihm, aber alles was hier mit ihm geschah war nichts als Lust und Verlangen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Sei es, wie es sei, er liebte Glorfindel aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen, wenn es ihn also verlangte, seinen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen, so würde er ihn nicht aufhalten.

Fin war verwundert. Warum war Erestor nur so spröde? Versuchte er ihm hier den Unschuldigen vorzuspielen? Nun, wahrscheinlich gehörte dies mit zu seiner Taktik. Aber was sollte es? Er würde ihn nehmen, leidenschaftlich, er durfte ihn nur nicht in sein Herz lassen. Ach, wenn er nur nicht schon dort wohnte! Nein, er musste Erestors Bild so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Geiste verbannen.

Bald aber waren Glorfindels Gedanken ganz und gar abgelenkt von seinem Empfinden, der weichen Haut unter seinen Händen, den kusswunden Lippen, dem zerzausten schwarzen Haar.

„Auf den Bauch!" kommandierte er mit heiserer Stimme. Erestor war verwirrt, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und ahnte nur was geschehen würde. Unter Glorfindels gewandten Händen drehte er sich auf den Bauch. Was immer passieren würde, es kam von Fin, dem Elben, den er mehr liebte als sein Leben. Er krallte sich ins Kissen, als er spürte, wie Glorfindel mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, es tat nicht grade weh, aber es war ein wenig unangenehm. „Ich liebe dich!"Flüsterte Erestor. Nach einer ihm endlos erscheinenden Weile spürte er, wie der Finger wieder aus ihm gezogen wurde und stattdessen zwei in ihn drangen. „Er will mich nur gut vorbereiten."Dachte der Schreiber bei sich. Als sich die Prozedur mit drei Fingern wiederholte, ertappte er sich dabei, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen.

„Entspann dich!"Murmelte Glorfindel mit ungeduldiger Stimme. „Du brauchst mir nichts vor zu machen."Erestor tat sein möglichstes, fragte sich aber, was Fin mit „vormachen"meinte. Als der Krieger zuletzt die drei Finger aus ihm entfernte war es wie ein kalter Windhauch, der über ihn fuhr, aber auch ein Hauch von Angst. Und dann spürte er Glorfindel erst an sich und dann langsam in sich eindringen. Erestor presste die Stirn ins Kissen. Er fühlte sich so merkwürdig an und es spannte, als ob er gleich einreißen müsse. „Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich!" Dachte er immer und immer wieder, denn dieser Gedanke war es, der ihm dies hier erträglich machte.

Langsam begann Glorfindel, sich in ihm zu bewegen. „Er meint gar nicht mich."Durchfuhr es Erestor. „Er liebt mich nicht, er liebt nur meinen Körper!"Aber machte das für ihn einen Unterschied? Nein, seine Liebe zu Glorfindel war ewig, und er würde sie auf ewig heilig halten.

„Und so"murmelte er fast unhörbar „binde ich mich an dich, meinen Körper, meine Seele und meinen Geist auf ewig und für alle Zeit."

„Hast du etwas gesagt?"Keuchte Fin in sein Ohr. Fast unmerklich schüttelte Erestor seinen Kopf und es war offensichtlich, das Glorfindel ohnehin keine Antwort erwartet hatte.

Glorfindel merkte sehr wohl, dass Erestor unter ihm verspannt war. Sicher war er noch erschöpft, nun ja, musste er die Sache eben alleine in die Hand nehmen. Hatte er ihm gerade etwas wichtiges zumurmeln wollen? Wollte er es tiefer? Härter? „Ich werde das Kätzchen schon noch zum Schnurren bekommen!"Dachte Fin bei sich, hob Erestor etwas an und schaffte es so, seinen Winkel zu verändern... nur um ein winziges Stückchen, aber dieses war entscheidend, wie ein heftiges Aufstöhnen von unter ihm bestätigte.

Warum sollte er nur alleine seinen Spaß haben? Mit jedem Stoß traf er nun Erestors Zentrum der Lust und das stöhnen des süßen Schreibers peitschte seine eigene Lust so unsäglich an. Immer schneller und heftiger wurde sein Rhythmus, nur noch schemenhaft drangen Erestors Worte „Fin...ich..."an sein Ohr, wie durch Watte nahm er wahr, wie der Elb unter ihm kam, wurde selber von einer unsäglichen Welle der Lust davon getragen und sank zuletzt erschöpft auf dem zarten, verschwitzen Rücken unter ihm zusammen.

Einige Minuten lagen sie so da, wortlos, regungslos.

„Fin, ich liebe dich!"Sagte Erestor und es klang rein und ernst. „Lügner!"dachte Glorfindel, sagte aber laut: „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mir nichts vorzumachen brauchst."

Nur noch eine kurze Weile ruhte Glorfindel, dann erhob er sich und griff nach seinem Nachthemd und einer über einen Stuhl geworfenen Robe.

„So, Erestor, ich denke, damit wäre meine Rettung beendet. Warm scheint dir auch wieder zu sein. Ich werde dann man gehen, ich bin müde und möchte schlafen. Alleine."

Als der Vanya jedoch das Zimmer verließ, schien es ihm das Herz zu zerreißen, der er war bei weitem nicht so kühl, wie er nach außen schien.

„Das war also mein erstes mal in diesem Leben."Dachte er traurig und ging langsam in Richtung seiner Gemächer.

Erestor kauerte sich unter die Decke, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und weinte vor Einsamkeit.

TBC


	12. Ein ruhiges Gespräch

Be thou my vision

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien, nichts mir.

Schönes Wochenende!!!!!!!!

all: Ja, höre ich da Leser nach einem Happy End rufen? Nicht doch! Ihr werdet euch doch wohl nicht selber den ganzen Spaß nehmen wollen!!

shelley: na ja, Tor hätte doch jederzeit nein sagen können? Und er hatte ja auch seinen Spaß. Aber ein Desaster ist es allemal!

Kapitel 11: Ein ruhiges Gespräch

Erestor lag eingekauert auf dem Bett und schämte sich zu Tode für das, was grade geschehen war. Niemand durfte es erfahren!

Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung, sich zu erheben, gerne hätte er sich weiterhin unter die Decken gekuschelt und sich selber im Arm gehalten, doch wurde ihm seine Lage unter der Decke immer unangenehmer. Nicht nur, dass sein Bauch mit seinem eigenen Samen beschmiert war, langsam spürte er, wie Glorfindels Sperma aus ihm herauslief. Es war furchtbar. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und eilte so schnell wie möglich ins Bad, ganz so, als ob er sich selbst vor den Wänden schämte, nackt zu sein. Hastig wusch er sich, trocknete sich ab und wollte sich gerade anziehen, als er bemerkte, dass sich schon wieder klebrige weiße Tropfen den Weg an seinen Schenkeln hinunter bahnten. Resigniert seufzte er und wischte sie ein weiteres mal auf. Trotzdem, es war schön gewesen, weil es für Glorfindel schön war.

Erestor seufzte und trat in den Schlafraum. Rasch begann er das Bett abzuziehen, und legt neue Laken auf. Er würde vor Scham vergehen, wenn irgendjemand herausbekommen würde, was sie hier getrieben hatten. Die schmutzige Wäsche würde er selber in seinem Bad waschen und wenn sie trocken wäre wieder heimlich in die Krankenstation zurückbringen.

Hastig nahm er das leinene Bündel und begab sich schnellen Schrittes in sein Schlafzimmer.

Glorfindel saß auf seinem Bett und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Er fühlte sich schrecklich unruhig und konnte trotz seiner Erschöpfung nicht einschlafen. War es falsch, was er mit Erestor gemacht hatte? Aber er hatte es auch nicht besser verdient. Und wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte er ja jederzeit etwas sagen können. Außerdem hatte es Erestor ja ganz offensichtlich nicht wenig Spaß gemacht. Nein, er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen.

Missmutig begab Glorfindel sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, öffnete die kleinen Kiste und nahm den Ring in seine Hand. Wie er funkelte.

Wenn er sich nichts zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen, was war es dann, dass ihn umhertrieb? Warum fühlte er sich schuldig, wenn doch Erestor es war, der ihm Unrecht getan hatte? Und was war das für ein anderes merkwürdiges Gefühl? Eine Leere, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte?

Verwirrt legte Glorfindel den Ring in das Kistchen zurück und merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich fast erleichtert, den Stein des Anstoßes nicht mehr vor Augen zu haben.

Immer noch innerlich aufgewühlt nahm er sich ein Buch von seinem Schreibtisch und legte sich auf sein Bett. Irgendwo schlug er es auf und starrte auf die Seite, ohne auch nur ein Wort wahrzunehmen.

Erestors Hände waren rot und wund. Er hatte die gesamte Bettwäsche mit lauwarmer Seifenlaufe in seinem Waschbecken gewaschen, sie immer und immer wieder gewrungen und wieder neu eingeweicht und gewalkt, bis zuletzt alle Flecken entfernt waren. Mit brennenden Fingern breitete er sie über die Wanne, in der Hoffnung, das sie schnell wieder trocknen würde.

Nein, er hatte einfach keine Ruhe mehr. Er musste mit Glorfindel sprechen, sich für den Diebstahl entschuldigen und für die Rettung bedanken.

Also ging Erestor zu seinem Schrank, wählte die strengste und einfachste Robe, band sein Haar streng zurück und macht sich auf den Weg zu Glorfindels Räumen. Nur zu gut wusste er ja jetzt, wo sich diese befanden.

Immer schwerer wurden seine Schritte, je mehr er sich der gewissen Tür näherte. Was sollte er tun? Was, wenn ihm Glorfindel wieder nicht glauben würde? Unruhig klopfte er an die Tür. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille und Erestor wollte schon wieder gehen, als ein misstrauisches „Herein!"von Innen ertönte.

Zaghaft öffnete Erestor und trat ein, durchschritt den dämmrigen Vorraum und blieb im Türrahmen zu Glorfindels Schlafzimmer stehen. Der Krieger lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, in seiner Hand ein Buch und blickte grimmig zu ihm hin.

„Was ist?"

„Lord Glorfindel, ich bin gekommen, um noch einmal für die Angelegenheit mit dem Ring um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ich weiß, dass es keine angemessene Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten gibt, aber ich wollte Euch wissen lassen, wie sehr es mir leid tut und das ich nichts mehr wünsche, als es ungeschehen zu machen. Außerdem wollte ich Euch danken, dass Ihr mich aus der Schlucht gerettet und dabei Euer eigenes Leben riskiert habt."Sagte Erestor. Als er geendet hatte lag eine greifbare Stille in der Luft und er blickte demütig zu Boden, alles erwartend.

Glorfindel wunderte sich selber, wie ruhig er war. Er stand an einem Scheideweg, wohin sollte das hier führen? Er könnte aufstehen, Erestor in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte und für immer halten wollte. Aber wie konnte er das tun bei einem Elben, der sich an Menschen verkaufte? Der ihm vor einigen Stunden noch den Unberührten vorspielte? Ach, wenn doch alles keine Berechnung Erestors gewesen wäre! Und da war immer noch dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, welches er vorhin erst wahrgenommen hatte und das sich in Erestors Anwesenheit verstärkte.

Sosehr er aber sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Elben in seinem Türrahmen hingezogen fühlte, sosehr fürchtete er auch noch mehr verletzt zu werden. Er war schon viel zu weit gegangen, als er mit ihm schlief, ihn liebte. Es war das erste mal in diesem Leben gewesen, das erste mal nach Ecthelion und ein besonderer Schritt für ihn. Ja, es war Begehren gewesen, aber auch Liebe, denn ohne Liebe wäre er diesen Schritt niemals gegangen. Und was, wenn Erestor dies nun ausnutzen, ihn vielleicht sogar erpressen würde? Nein, er war schon viel zu weich gewesen, er musste daran denken sich selber und sein Herz zu schützen.

„Erestor, du hast recht. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung und es gibt nichts, was erklären kann, wie du dich hier aufgeführt hast. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht, weil ich Mitleid mit dir hatte. Ich hätte dich im Schnee liegen lassen können. Ich hätte mir auch die Mühe machen können Nachforschungen zu betreiben und dich dahin zurück zu bringen, wo du hergekommen bist. Im Nachhinein denke ich sogar, dass dies die beste Lösung gewesen wäre. Ich habe dir einen Platz in diesem Haus und damit auch in meinem Leben gegeben, mir aber hat es bisher nur Ärger und Kummer eingebracht. Ehrlich gesagt,"Glorfindel wunderte sich, wie eiskalt seine Stimme klang, „ich frage mich, ob es nicht immer noch das beste wäre. Nicht, dass du kein guter Schreiber wärst, aber ich denke, in Elronds Haus dürftest du ersetzlich sein."

Bewusst hatte Glorfindel diese Ersetzlichkeit auf das Haus bezogen, von seinem Herzen aber schwieg er, obwohl grade jetzt ein schneidender Schmerz durch dieses drang, ganz so, als wäre ein glühender Dolch in selbiges gestoßen worden. Er holte tief Luft um seine Gefühle zu verbergen und seinen letzten Satz sprechen zu können.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn du einfach wieder dahin gehst, wo du hergekommen bist. Ich denke, du hast hier schon genug Schaden angerichtet."

Erestor wollte es nicht hören. Stunden schienen zu vergehen und er glaubte, sein trockenes Schlucken sei im ganzen Raum zu hören. Mechanisch nickte er.

„Wie Ihr wünscht!"Flüsterte er heiser und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Gang angekommen rannte er, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge, er verhedderte sich in seine Robe, stolperte, fiel, rappelte sich wieder auf, hastete zur Treppe, stolperte wieder, stürzte hinunter, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen ab, die ihn blind machten, ignorierte das Blut an seiner Hand, schaffte es aufgrund seiner zitternden Finger erst nach einigen Sekunden seine Tür zu öffnen und warf sich hemmungslos schluchzend auf sein Bett.

Glorfindel starrte noch lange auf die Tür. Nein, das würde Erestor nicht tun! Er würde wissen, das diese Worte nicht ernst gemeint waren, niemals ernst gemeint sein konnten. Oder würde er wirklich gehen?

Als Erestor endlich aufhören konnte zu Weinen, da wurde der Himmel schon blass. Glorfindel hatte ihn gebeten zu gehen, aus seinem Leben zu gehen. Schon vor Monaten hatte es ihn geschmerzt, auch nur kurz von Fin getrennt zu sein, nun aber, nachdem er sich letzte Nacht an ihn gebunden hatte zerriss es sein Herz.

Trotzdem, Glorfindel wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Erestor nahm seinen Mantel und zog seine festen Schuhe an. Er liebte Glorfindel und wollte ihn glücklich machen und wenn dies bedeutete, dass er gehen musste, so würde er auch das tun.

Leise trat Erestor auf den Gang, ging ein letztes mal die breite Treppe hinunter und trat in die Morgendämmerung. Kalt war es geworden, Schnee war gefallen und im rauen Wind verharscht. Erestor streifte seine Kapuze über den Kopf und blickte in die Ferne. Nach Nordosten, in die Berge würde er gehen.

Schon jetzt spürte er die eisige Kälte, die ihn erwarten würde. Schon wieder hatte er gestohlen, diesmal ein wenig Lembas, gerade genug um die nächste Zeit zu überleben, wenn er nicht erfröre. So machte Erestor sich auf den Weg, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, denn er wusste, dass er den Anblick des Hauses, aus dem sein Geliebter ihn verwiesen hatte, nicht ertragen könnte.

TBC


	13. Die Hütte

Be thou my vision

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien, nichts mir!

all: VIIIEEELEN DANK für eure lieben Reviews, die sind für mich das größte!!! Ich liebe es, wie ihr mitfiebert!! Es bleibt spannend!

Kapitel 12: Die Hütte

Die Dunkelheit war an diesem Wintertag früh hereingebrochen. Immer wieder war Glorfindel zum Fenster geschritten, hatte in die Finsternis gespäht und war wieder zum Bett zurück gekehrt. Dann hatte er versucht Ablenkung in einem Buch zu finden, war jedoch nach wenigen Minuten schon wieder aufgesprungen und zur Tür geeilt, hatte die Klinke in der Hand und überlegte es sich wieder anders.

Fin war wütend auf sich selber. Er hatte Erestor kaum aussprechen lassen, dabei predigte er seinen Männern doch selber immer wieder, wie wichtig Aufmerksamkeit und Respekt seien. Vielleicht hätte er ihm zuhören sollen, ihm eine Gelegenheit geben, alles zu erklären.

Erestor hatte versucht, sich zu entschuldigen, soviel hatte er heraus gehört, aber er hatte ihm keine Vergebung gegönnt. Warum? Warum weigerte er sich so, ihm zu glauben?

Weil es ihn so sehr verletzt hatte. Und weshalb? Weil er Erestor liebte. Oh, dieser Gedanke an den Händler im Keller, wie dieser räudige Mensch ihn berührte, ihn küsste! Übelkeit stieg in Glorfindel auf, Übelkeit und Zorn. Er hasste diesen Menschen, niemals hätte er es wagen dürfen, seinen geliebten Erestor zu berühren! Niemand dürfte das als nur er selber!

Und dann diese Geschichte mit dem Ring. Warum hatte ihn das so getroffen? Erestor hatte durch sein Handeln eine Wunde in ihm aufgerissen. Doch war es wirklich die Erinnerung an Ecthelion, die ihn so sehr traf? Nein, musste sich Glorfindel nach einigem Nachdenken eingestehen. Ecthelions Tod hatte er schon lange verwunden. Aber wie Erestor diesen Ring getragen hatte, den Ring, den er ihm nicht angesteckt hatte und damit umher gegangen war! Was, wenn eines Tages Erestor wieder durch den Garten ginge, wieder stolz und mit einem Ring an seinem Finger, wieder mit einem Ring, den nicht er ihm zu Füssen gelegt hatte?

Glorfindel ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Wie sehr hatte sich alles geändert? Elbereth, Erestor sollte sich alles von ihm nehmen, besaß er doch sogar schon sein Herz!

Und nun? Der Krieger kaute verzweifelt auf seiner Unterlippe.

Glorfindel begann nachzudenken, sich selber und sein Innerstes zu erforschen und einiges kam dort zu tage, was er selber kaum geahnt hatte. Eines musste man Glorfindel nämlich lassen und das war seine Ehrlichkeit, die ihm auch schon auf dem Felde oft das Leben gerettet hatte. Nur durch seine ehrliche Einschätzung des Feindes hatte er seine Truppen strategisch klug aufstellen können, nun aber war er selber sein eigener Feind und es galt, diesen nüchtern zu beurteilen.

Erst als das Feuer im Kamin schon fast heruntergebrannt war, schüttelte Fin den Kopf, atmete trief durch und war bereit, sich der Wahrheit zu stellen. Zuerst einmal musste er sich aufrichtig bei Erestor entschuldigen, und zwar für sein ruppiges Verhalten. Dann würde er ihm die Gelegenheit geben, alles zu erklären. Ruhig würde er ihm zuhören und versuchen, ihn zu verstehen. Es war auf einmal nicht mehr wichtig, dass Erestor etwas mit dem Menschen im Keller getan hatte. Wichtig war nur, warum er es getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ja Geld gebraucht? Nun aber würde er sicherstellen, dass Erestor nie wieder um ein paar Münzen betteln müsste. Je mehr er sein gewissen erforscht hatte um so klarer war ihm geworden, dass er Erestor aufrichtig liebte. Glorfindel wollte keine Erestor, der nur sein Bettgenosse war, der sich schuldig fühlte und diese Schuld durch Liebesdienste abarbeiten wollte. Glorfindel wünschte sich einen starken Erestor an seiner Seite, einen Elben, der ihm ebenbürtig war. Er wollte für immer bei ihm sein und sein größtes Sehnen war es, sich an ihn zu binden.

„Eins nach den anderen!"Mahnte er sich selber. Zuerst einmal würde er ihn aufsuchen und ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen, erst wenn alles zwischen ihnen im Reinen war, würde er ihm den Hof machen, dann jedoch nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Im Geiste sah Glorfindel lauschige Abendessen zu zweit, Winterspaziergänge und Kuschelabende vor dem Kamin, während er auf dem Weg zu Erestors Zimmer war.

Erestor fror erbärmlich. Lange war er gelaufen, ohne die Kälte wirklich zu spüren, denn der Schmerz in seinem Herzen betäubte jegliche andere Empfindung. Immer weiter war er gegangen, immer nach Nordosten, über die Berge, in Richtung Düsterwald. Sollte ihn Thranduil in seinen Kerker werfen, sein Herz lag ohnehin in Ketten und würde nie mehr frei werden, was sollte er sich nun noch grämen?

Erst der Einbruch der Dunkelheit hatte ihn aufgerüttelt. Seine Füße waren ganz taub, denn schon vor Stunden hatten seine dünnen Schuhe dem tiefen Schnee nicht mehr widerstehen können. Schwer war sein Mantel von Eis, denn war am Nachmittag der Schnee auf seinem Körper geschmolzen, so fror er nun wieder im bitterlich kalten Nachtwind.

Was sollte er nur tun? Erestor war wütend auf sich selber! Wie dumm es gewesen war, nur mit etwas Nahrung auf diese weite Wanderung zu gehen! Andererseits, was wäre so schlimm daran, sich dem Tode zu ergeben? Wäre das nicht viel eher eine Erlösung?

Unter diesen Gedanken schleppte sich Erestor immer weiter und weiter, bis er plötzlich ein Licht sah. Dort hinten, das musste ein Haus sein! Sollte es tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit der Rettung für ihn geben?

Die Hoffnung beflügelte die Schritte des Schreibers und ließ ihn zu Hütte eilen, so schnell es ihm in seinem geschwächten Zustand möglich war.

An der Türe angekommen verharrte er kurz.

Stimmen waren zu hören und es roch nach warmem Essen. Sollte er es wagen, zu klopfen und um Hilfe zu bitten? Er musste es wohl tun, denn der sichere Tod in der Nacht wäre ihm als unsägliche Feigheit erschienen.

Zaghaft klopfte er mit klammen Fingern an die Türe.

Nichts.

Er versuchte es lauter, zuletzt mit seiner kleinen zarten Faust. Als plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde schrak Erestor vor Schreck zurück. Ein Mann öffnete ihm, ein ältliches mageres Kerlchen mit schütterem Haar. Im Hintergrund erhaschte Erestor einen Blick auf einen jüngeren Mann, der missvergnügt seine Suppe löffelte und eine ältere Frau, die in einem Topf am Herd rührte.

„Bitte,"sagte er in Westron „dürfte ich die Nacht bei Euch verbringen? Bitte, ich brauche nur eine winzige Ecke, ich habe auch mein eigenes Brot dabei, ich würde keine Mühe machen."

Eine kurze Weile schien der Mann zu zögern, dann erschall die Stimme des Sohnes von innen.

„Lass ihn rein, Vater! Die Nacht ist kalt und wir wollen doch keine Seele auf dem Gewissen haben."

Der alte Mann trat zur Seite und gewährte Erestor Einlass, der sich eilig an die Wand drückte im ernsten Bestreben, auch ja nicht zur Last zu fallen.

„Lass mich das machen Vater, du hast dich heute schon genug gequält!"Der Sohn war aufgestanden und hatte die Hand auf Erestors Rücken gelegt. Behutsam schob er ihn an den Tisch.

„Ihr seid ein Elb? Und so spät noch alleine in den Bergen unterwegs? Das ist ja sehr unvorsichtig! Ihr habt Glück, unsere Hütte gefunden zu haben! Aber bitte, esst doch etwas! Ihr seid durchfroren und ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, Euch hier nur mit einem Kanten Brot sitzen zu sehen!"

Damit nötigte der junge Mann Erestor sich an den Tisch zu setzen und begab sich zum Herde.

„Mutter, möchtest du nicht ein kleines Lager für unseren Gast herrichten? Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, ihn auf dem Boden schlafen zu lassen!"

Kaum hatte die Frau den Raum verlassen, nahm der Sohn einen großen Napf und füllte ihn mit Eintopf. Hätte sich Erestor umgedreht, so hätte er die Tropfen bemerkt, die der junge Mann in die Suppe rührte. So aber saß er erschöpft und zitternd am Tisch und freute sich über die Gastfreundschaft dieser einfachen Leute.

Hungrig stürzte er sich auf den wohlschmeckenden Eintopf, den ihm der Sohn vorsetzte und wunderte sich nicht, dass er sich immer müder fühlte.

Wieder trat der Sohn zu ihm, legte ihm fürsorglich die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach ihn an.

„Kommt nur, Herr Elb, ihr scheint sehr müde zu sein! Ruht ein wenig und setzt euren Weg morgen erfrischt fort!"Unter diesen Worten geleitete er ihn zu einem Lager das einfach aber sauber war. Auf der Decke lagen eine einfache weite Hose und ein Hemd, schlicht aber sauber und trocken. Ein letztes mal nickte der junge Mann Erestor zu. „Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich Euch! Schlaft tief und erholsam!"Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich.

Erestor musste seine letzte Kraft aufwenden um seine tropfnassen Kleider auszuziehen und die trockenen anzulegen. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu, seltsam genug, dachte er bei sich, wo Elben doch mit offenen Augen schlafen!

Kurz bevor er bewusstlos wurde, schaffte er es, sich auf die Matratze fallen zu lassen und die Decke über sich zu ziehen.

Einige Stunden später schlich eine Gestalt durch die inzwischen dunkle Hütte, stellte eine Öllampe ins Fenster und begann, Zeichen zu geben.

TBC


	14. Die Burg

Be thou my vision 14

all Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews... allerdings muss ich euch etwas enttäuschen... das mit dem Leiden fängt jetzt erst mal an. Nicht umsonst ist dieses Werk hier NC-17. Aber keine Angst, ich warne jedes Mal spezifisch vor!

shelley nach deiner Seneschall-kritik hab ich das Wort erst mal rausgenommen, bin mir aber sehr sicher, es in Bezug zu Glorfindel schon ein paar mal gelesen zu haben.. zudem, weiß ja niemand wirklich, WAS Fin war, nur , dass er an Elronds Hofe wohnt, als was auch immer.

Kapitel 13: Die Burg

Als Erestor endlich erwachte, waren das erste, was er wahr nahm, bestialische Kopfschmerzen und ein dumpfes Schwindelgefühl. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis er flatternd die Augen öffnen konnte und während dieser Zeit spürte er auch die eisige Kälte, die ihm scheinbar schon bis zu den Knochen durchgedrungen war. Wo war er?

Nur langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein und schaffte es mit unendlicher Mühe die Lider zu heben. Er lag auf nassem Steinboden, anscheinend in einem Keller, unter ihm faulte etwas Stroh vor sich hin und dämmriges Licht fiel durch ein vergittertes kleines Fenster unterhalb der Decke auf den Boden.

Verzweifelt versuchte Erestor sich zu erinnern: Wie war er nur hier her gekommen?

Hütte... er hatte sich zuletzt in einer Hütte befunden. Warum war er dort gewesen? Wenn sein Kopf doch nicht so schmerzte! Es war dunkel gewesen und so furchtbar kalt... er war in die Berge gegangen, die Berge... Erestor kniff vor Schmerzen die Augen zusammen. Langsam kam die Erinnerung. Glorfindel, er hatte ihn fortgeschickt. Erestor erinnerte sich, wie er versucht hatte, dem blonden Krieger alles erklären, doch dieser wollte seine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen. Erestor erschauerte. Nichts konnte so schlimm sein wie die Schmerzen die sein Herz bei diesen Gedanken immer und immer wieder durchfuhren.

Was sollte er nun tun? Vielleicht wäre es das beste, einfach liegen zu bleiben, was sollte er jetzt noch kämpfen? Aber sein Innerstes, welches ihn zu einem hervorragenden Schreiber hatte werden lassen, verbot ihm aufzugeben. Es war keine Frage der Hoffnung, es war eine Frage der Ehre.

„Du musst die Augen offen halten, du musst die Augen offen halten!" Gemahnte er sich selber.

Langsam ließ er den Blick durch den Raum wandern, nackte Wände aus großen Quadern sprachen von einem größeren Bau, der Boden war mit Platten ausgelegt, was die Möglichkeit unterer Stockwerke beinhaltete, weiter waren da zwei hochliegende vergitterte Fenster, die eine Flucht unmöglich machten. Und in der Ecke ein Mensch.

OOoOo

Beschwingt waren Glorfindels Schritte, als er durch den Gang schritt.

„Erestor, Erestor, Erestor!"So klopfte sein Herz bei jedem Schritt. Endlich stand er vor der ersehnten Tür und klopfte an. Nichts.

„Erestor? Bist du da? Bitte, mach auf, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen!"

Nichts.

Ob Erestor in der Bibliothek war? Das musste es sein, dachte Glorfindel betrübt. Immer wenn der Schreiber einsam oder unglücklich war, suchte er Zuflucht in der Bibliothek, denn zwischen den hohen Regalen schien er sich geborgen zu fühlen und die Bücher waren seine einzigen Freunde.

Der Vanya biss sich auf die Unterlippe, Erestor war unglücklich und es war seine Schuld. Gut, vielleicht hatte der Schreiber Fehler begangen, aber Erestor hatte versucht, um Verzeihung zu bitten und er, Glorfindel von Gondolin, war zu stolz gewesen um ihm zu vergeben.

Eiligen Schrittes begab er sich zur Bibliothek, getrieben von seinem schlechten Gewissen. Dort angekommen wandte er sich zu dem Pult des Schreibers, doch dieses stand leer und verlassen. Jeden Winkel, jeden Gang durchsuchte Glorfindel und nun raste sein Herz vor Angst. Wo war Erestor?

Zuletzt glaubte er, seine Hilfe nur noch bei Elrond finden zu können. Eilig lief er zu dessen Gemächern und merkte gar nicht, dass seine Augen vor Tränen glänzten. Hastig klopfte er an die Tür des Elbenlords und rief nach ihm, und nicht lange musste er warten, bis ihm geöffnet wurde.

„Glorfindel? Was ist passiert?"Fragte Elrond besorgt und seine Besorgnis wuchs noch, als er den schrecklichen Zustand sah, in welchem sich sein Freund befand.

„Elrond, wo ist Erestor? Bitte, ich muss ihn sprechen!"

Elrond schob den inzwischen völlig aufgelösten Glorfindel in seine Gemächer und nötigte ihn in einen Sessel am Feuer. Dort nahm der Balrogtöter Platz und Elrond sah voller Besorgnis die Tränen über sein schönes Gesicht laufen.

Der Fürst rückte seinen eigenen Sessel dicht zu Glorfindels und legte eine Hand auf die zitternde des Vanya.

„Glorfindel, was ist denn passiert? Erzähle mir alles, und lasse bitte nichts aus!"

Unter Tränen und mit vor das Gesicht geschlagenen Händen kam der Krieger seiner Aufforderung nach und ließ tatsächlich nichts aus. Er berichtete von dem Tag, als er Erestor am Waldrand fand und von den Hoffnungen, die er in ihn gesetzt hatte, er erzählte von seiner Enttäuschung, als er von dem Händler im Keller erfahren hatte und von dem Schmerz, den der Diebstahl des Ringes in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Nichts ließ er aus, auch nicht die Nacht, die er mit Erestor verbracht hatte. Zuletzt aber wurde es ihm doch schwer, denn er musste von ihrer letzten Begegnung erzählen, Erestors Versuchen, sich zu rechtfertigen und von seiner Ablehnung.

„Und zuletzt sagte ich ihm, es sei besser, wenn er niemals in diese Haus gekommen sei, oder es doch zumindest sofort wieder verlassen würde."Erkenntnis dämmerte in seinen Worten.

„Elrond! Was, wenn er wirklich gegangen ist? Oh Elbereth, was soll ich nur tun?"

Der Herr Bruchtals erschauerte. Ja, was wenn Erestor tatsächlich gegangen war? Seinem Freunde gegenüber aber wollte er sich zuerst einmal ruhig verhalten.

„Nun, Fin, was wäre dann? Warum betrübt dich dieser Gedanke?"

„Weil ich ihn liebe, Elrond, weil ich ihn liebe, wie ich noch nie einen Elben geliebt habe, nicht einmal Ectehlion."

„Und der Händler? Und der Diebstahl?"

Glorfindel schüttelte sein Haupt. „Der Händler... was weiß ich, was ihn dazu bewog so etwas schreckliches zu tun? Aber welchen Grund er auch hatte, ich will es ihm nicht länger anrechnen."

„Und der Ring? Ich weiß noch gut, wie aufgebracht du warst!"

Glorfindel antwortete nicht sofort. Erst nach einigen Momenten erhob er das Wort. „Elrond, du musst mir glauben, ich habe nachgedacht und mir ist klar geworden, dass Erestor mir so viel wichtiger ist, als ein lächerlicher Ring. Ecthelion ist tot und nichts kann ihn zurückholen. Warum sollte ich also Erestor dafür verantwortlich machen?"

„Aber er ist in dein Zimmer eingedrungen. Er hat deine Sachen durchwühlt und den Ring genommen!"Wandte Elrond ein.

Glorfindel straffte sich und jedes Wort, dass er nun sprach, entsprang dem Grunde seines Herzens. „Es ist müßig, darüber zu richten, Elrond, denn sobald ich Erestor gefunden habe, werde ich ihn um Vergebung bitten. Ich liebe ihn und wünsche mir nichts mehr, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Nichts wäre schöner für mich, als mich eines Tages an ihn zu binden."

Bedächtig nickte der Herr von Imladris.

„Ja, Glorfindel, deine Worte erscheinen mir weise. Finde ihn und sei ehrlich zu ihm. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wo du ihn suchen solltest, denn ich habe ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen, was mich zu der Annahme veranlasst, dass er sich nicht mehr im Hause befindet. Ich werde dich jedenfalls für die Dauer deiner Suche von deinen Aufgaben frei stellen."

„Ich werde mich sofort aufmachen!"Sprach Glorfindel mit besorgtem Beben in der Stimme und verließ unter diesen Worten Elronds Gemächer.

OOoOoO

Ein schwaches Torffeuer glomm im Kamin und erlangte es lediglich, die eisige Kälte aus der Halle zu vertreiben, behagliche Wärme schaffte es jedenfalls nicht. Langsam zog die Dämmerung herauf und verdunkelte den Raum, in welchem die Männer um einen massigen Holztisch saßen. Öllampen tauchte die Krüge und ihre Gesichter in rötlichen Schein

„Und ich kann tatsächlich von Glück sagen, dass ich noch einmal aufgestanden war, die Läden zu schließen. Plötzlich sah ich die Lichtzeichen von der Hütte und ich dachte mir, dass muss ja ein feiner Fang sein, den Wilbur gemacht hat! Gewundert hatte ich mich ja schon, weil er gar keinen Auftrag hatte! Naja, bin dann am nächsten Tag hoch, als seine Alten auf der Hochweide waren, die guten Seelen haben natürlich keine Ahnung, was ihr feines Söhnchen da oben treibt. Und was glaubt ihr, liegt da doch tatsächlich ein Elb! Ein Elb!! Und laut Wilbur ist er doch tatsächlich einfach nachts in diese Hütte gewandert, der Junge hielt es wohl selber erst für einen Traum. Hab Wilbur gut entlohnt, diesen Narren, der hat ja keine Ahnung, wie viel wir aus dem Elben rausschlagen werden. Ich kenne genug Fürsten, die für ein solch exquisites Spielzeug Unsummen bezahlen würden, ein Spielzeug, das ihnen zu willen ist und niemals altert, das immer schön bleibt und dessen Male vom Liebesspiel über Nacht verschwinden. Männer...wir werden reich!"

„Schön und gut, und was machen wir mit ihm, solange wir ihn noch nicht verkauft haben?"Wandte einer der Kerle ein und löste begeistertes Johlen und Grölen aus.

„So lange testen wir die Waren!"Schrie ein anderer und hieb mit seiner massigen Faust auf den Tisch, dass dieser wackelte.

„Wegen mir!"beschwichtigte der Mensch, der zu erst gesprochen hatte. „Aber passt auf, dass ihr ihn nicht kaputt macht. Diese Elben sind zäh, aber sie halten auch nicht alles aus!"

Wüstest Lachen war die Antwort darauf.

TBC


	15. Glorfindels Aufbruch

Be thou my vision

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, nichts mir!

jennyarwen: ja, du darfst hoffen, der Plot für die nächste Geschichte ist in regem Entstehen. Ich liebe sie schon jetzt!

Gruss: Dieses Kapitel ist für Cynthia, die heute vor über tausend Menschen „The Rose"sang. Es war so ergreifend, dass es mich drängte, mich an dieses Kapitel zu setzen.

all: Heute mal ein bisschen Kürzer, sonst hätte ich die lieben Cliffies nicht so schön einbauen können harrrrrr

Kapitel 14: Glorfindels Aufbruch

Glorfindel wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen und packte mit Bedacht. Sollte er sein Pferd mitnehmen? Nein, entschied er, denn alle anderen Pferde waren noch im Stall, was bedeutete, dass Erestor zu Fuß geflohen sein musste. Ach, wie ihn das Wort geflohen schmerzte!

Noch einmal begutachte er den Inhalt des Rucksackes, den er sich geschnürt hatte. Lembas war dort, etwas Miruvor, Feuerstein, ein paar Verbände und blutstillende Kräuter, auch ein Wasserschlauch lag bereit.

Zuletzt kleidete sich Glorfindel in einen robusten warmen Mantel, schnallte seine Waffen um und band ein großes, dickes Fell an sein Gepäck. Er atmete tief durch: was würde ihn da draußen erwarten? Ein letztes mal ließ er den Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er es wieder sähe? Und würde er Erestor mit sich nach Hause bringen? Nach Hause, vielleicht sogar in diese Gemächer?

Ein letztes mal sog er den vertrauten warmen Geruch nach getrockneten Rosen, Lavendel und Vanille ein, der über allem lag, wandte sich dann mit einem Ruck ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Herrn.

Der Abschied von Elrond war kurz, ernst blickte der Fürst seinen Freund an. Hoffentlich würde er Erestor schnell finden und sicher nach Hause bringen! Die Welt da draußen war keine gute! Est legte Elrond Glorfindel die hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß, du wirst alles tun was in deiner Macht steht!" Sagte der Halbelb.

„Und du wirst das deine dazu beitragen!"Sprach Glorfindel.

Dann wandte er sich ruckartig ab und machte sich auf, das letzte heimelige Haus zu verlassen.

Vor dem Tore angekommen blickte er sich unschlüssig um. Wohin war Erestor gegangen?

Er musste sachlich denken! Woher kam der dunkle Schreiber? Erestor hatte nie darüber gesprochen und jedes Gespräch über seine Vergangenheit tunlichst vermieden. Glorfindel grübelte. Was wusste er von Erestor?

Nun, die blanken Fakten waren, dass er ein ausgezeichnet ausgebildeter Schreiber war, er musste also irgendwo gelernt haben, wo es andere gute Schreiber gab und seine Belesenheit sprach von einem Ort, an welchem es eine reiche Auswahl an Büchern gab. Eine Stadt? Ein Fürstenhof vielleicht?

Was wusste er noch?

Er hatte Erestor damals völlig entkräftet am Rande des Düsterwaldes gefunden und... Düsterwald! Thranduils Palast! Das musste die Lösung sein!

Der Gedanke durchfuhr Glorfindel wie ein Blitz. Das war es! So einfach, so nah war des Rätsels Lösung gewesen, greifbar schier, und doch hatte er sie immer übersehen.

Glorfindel zauderte. Hatte er sie wirklich übersehen? Oder hatte er es nie wissen wollen? Hatte er sich eigentlich jemals gefragt, woher Erestor kam, warum er seine Heimat verlassen hatte und weshalb er so handelte, wie er es tat?

Eine Welle von schuld überrollte den blonden Balrogtöter.

Und er hatte Erestor aufgefordert, dahin zurück zu kehren, wo er herkam!

Aufgeregt drehte er sich um, stürmte zurück auf den Hof, eilte in die Ställe und sattelte Asfaloth. Jetzt wo er wusste, wo sich Erestor befinden musste und keine Spuren mehr zu suchen brauchte, konnte er versuchen Zeit zu gewinnen. Der Düsterwald war keine sichere Gegend und Erestor kein Krieger. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihm nun dort ging, ohne passende Ausrüstung und umgeben von Spinnen und Orks.

Eilig packte Glorfindel sein Gepäck die Satteltaschen um, führte seinen treuen Hengst auf den Hof, saß auf und stob förmlich davon, getrieben von der Angst um seinen geliebten Elben, dem er solches Unrecht getan hatte.

OoOoOoO

Erestor blickte furchtsam in Richtung des Menschen. Was würde er ihm antun?

„Bist du endlich aufgewacht?"Fragte eine süße Stimme. Nur mühsam gewöhnten sich Erestors Augen an das Gegenlicht, in welchem der Mensch stand. Langsam kam der junge Mann auf Erestor zu und kniete neben ihm nieder. Sanft strich eine schmale kühle Hand durch sein Haar und er spürte, wie er sein Herzschlag ein wenig ruhiger wurde.

Sanft war die Stimme des Menschen, als er wieder zu ihm sprach, ganz so, als wolle er ein verängstigtes Tier beruhigen. „Mein Name ist Kalogrenant, wie heißt du?"

Erestor versuchte zu sprechen, doch sein Mund war trocken und sein Hals schmerzhaft rau, sodass er nur ein schwaches Röcheln zustande brachte. Kalogrenant verstand sofort und ging mit raschen aber behutsamen Schritten in eine Ecke des Raumes, stets darauf bedacht, den Elben auf dem Boden nicht noch weiter zu verstören.

Leise nahm er einen irdenen Krug und kehrt mit diesem zu der schwarzhaarigen Gestalt zurück. Vorsichtig reichte der Mensch Erestor das Wasser, welches schrecklich abgestanden schmeckte, jedoch auch seine Schmerzen linderte und ihn belebte.

„Mein Name ist Erestor."Flüsterte der Elb mit einer Stimme, so zart wie das sanfte Rauschen eines milden Sommerregens. Ein Schauer durchrieselte Kalogrenant. Zum einen betörte ihn die Lieblichkeit des Elben vor ihm, zum anderen fürchtete er schon jetzt um dessen Leben. Er kannte seine Herren zur Genüge und wusste, dass sie keine Gnade walten lassen würden.

Wieder begann er sanft durch das Haar des Elben zu streichen, einerseits, weil er spürte, wie sehr dies Erestor beruhigte, zum anderen weil er selber dem Zauber dieses exotischen Wesens schon längst verfallen war und nicht genug von der Weichheit dieses glänzenden schwarzen Haares bekommen konnte.

Erestor fühlte sich völlig verstört. Was war passiert? Und wollte er das wirklich wissen? Angstvolle Ahnungen beschlichen ihn und er spürte einen Kampf in sich toben. Würde er es schaffen, der beherrschte Schreiber zu sein, der er immer war? Oder würde sein altes Selbst die Oberhand gewinnen, der gefühlvolle, leicht zu beindruckende Erestor, der er in Thranduils Palast gewesen war?

Ein kurzer Moment der Schwäche war es, der ihn überwältigte. „Wo bin ich?"Fragte er leise und wunderte sich, wieso er seine Stimme hören konnte, hatte er dies eben nicht nur gedacht?

„Das hier ist eine alte zerfallene Burg."Erklärte Kalogrenant. „Niemand weiß, das diese Kerle hier sind. Niemand wird uns jemals finden. Nur die Männer, die finden uns immer."

„Welche Männer?"Fragte Erestor.

„Sie kommen aus Esgaroth, die meisten jedenfalls."

„Bist du schon lange hier?"In Erestors Kopf war alles dumpf und er wunderte sich, wie es ihm gelang, all diese Fragen zu stellen, doch wusste er, dass die Antworten wichtig waren, denn vielleicht lag in ihnen der Schlüssel zur Flucht.

Der Mensch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht lange, aber länger als alle anderen. Ich diene den Männern persönlich, sie wollen mich wohl behalten, sonst hätten sie mich schon längst verkauft."

„Verkauft?"

„Sicher, Erestor, was glaubst du, wozu wir hier sind? Die wenigsten von uns werden als Diener verkauft, die meisten müssen,"er stockte. Konnte, nein, durfte er dem Elben diese Wahrheit schon jetzt zumuten? „Die meisten von uns müssen ihnen zu Willen sein."

Erestor schloss die Augen. Nicht das, alles, nur das nicht.

„Vielleicht habe ich Glück?"Murmelte er tonlos.

„Ja... vielleicht."Sagte Kalogrenant, aber er glaubte nicht daran. Nicht nur, das Erestor ein Elb war, er war auch außerordentlich hübsch, nein, die Männer würden ihn niemals nur als Diener verwenden.

„Vielleicht hast du auch Glück und eine alleinstehende Frau kauft dich. Die meisten Frauen sind nicht so grausam."

Erestor wollte es nicht hören, wollte es nicht wissen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Kerkertür und Kalogrenant zuckte ängstlich zusammen und duckte sich, so als ob er Schläge erwarten würde. Erestor wandte den Kopf und sah im Licht der Tür einen bulligen Schatten stehen.

TBC


	16. Ankunft

Be thou my vision

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien, nichts mir!

WARNUNG: Heute ein erhöhter EKELFAKTOR.

Kapitel 15: Ankunft

„Spitzohr, komm her!" Kommandierte der Mann. Erestor schloss die Augen, er wollte nicht wissen, was jetzt auf ihn zukommen würde.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchmaß der Kerl den Kerker, packte Erestor brutal am Arm und zerrte ihn hoch. Hilfesuchend blickte dieser zu Kalogrenant, der ihn in ansah, dann aber die Augen abwendete. Nein, er würde Erestor nicht helfen können.

Gewaltsam zog der Mann den ohnehin geschwächten Elben hinter sich her und zerrte ihn in den Festraum. Die Tafel war nun beladen mit Braten und Kohl und große Humpen mit Wein und Bier standen da.

„Kameraden!" rief der Mensch in die lautstark zechende Runde, „hier ist unser Goldschatz. Wir wären keine guten Gastgeber, wenn wir unser Juwel nicht an unserem bescheidenen Abendbrot teilhaben ließen!"

Begeistertes Johlen war die Antwort und mit offensichtlicher Freude trat der Kerl Erestor in die Kniekehlen, so dass dieser mit einem verzweifelten Wimmern zu Boden ging.

„Nun, Männer, was sagt ihr? Wollen wir das Mahl mit unserem Ehrengast beginnen?" Frenetische Rufe waren die Antwort. Mit hämischem Lachen beugte sich der Mann zu dem Elben hinunter, riss ihm mit brutaler Gewalt die Kleider vom Leib und warf die Fetzen achtlos in die Ecke.

Schamesröte stieg in Erestor auf und verzweifelt blickte er zu Boden, spürte er doch die gierigen Blicke der Männer auf seinem gertenschlanken weißen Körper.

Grob stieß der bullige Kerl den bleichen Berater nach vorne, sodass dieser mit Wucht zu Boden fiel.

„Los, steh schon auf!" kommandierte der Mann. „Auf zum Tisch! Auf deinen Knien!"

Mühsam rappelte Erestor sich auf. Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren! Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als zu gehorchen, wollte er das hier überleben. Auf seinen Knien kroch er zum Tisch, immer noch beschämt und demütig zu Boden blickend. Was würde ihn erwarten?

Gierig stürzten sich die Männer auf das Essen und vertilgten es wie ein Rudel räudiger Hunde.

„Spitzohr!" Befahl der erste. „Spitzohr, komm her!"

Ängstlich verharrte Erestor auf seinem Platz, vielleicht, wenn er einfach ganz ruhig sitzen blieb und sich nicht rührte? Doch wie falsch dieser Gedanke war, begriff er, als der vor ihm sitzende Kerl erbost aufstand und ihn an seinen langen Haaren packend zu dem Mann schleifte, der nach ihm verlangt hatte.

Ein harter Schlag traf ihn ins Gesicht und Erestor spürte, wie ihm Blut aus der Nase lief. Dann waren da wieder grobe Hände, die in sein Haar packten. Kaltes Grausen überkam ihn, als er begriff, was der Mann von ihm wollte!

Genüsslich wischte sich dieser seine Hände an seinen seidigen schwarzen Haaren sauber, nur um ihn dann zu nächsten zu stoßen.

OoOoOoOoO

Diese Stille. Diese unheimliche Stille, die einen Sturm anzukündigen schien.

Beunruhigt blickte sich Glorfindel um. Für einen Wald war es hier viel zu leise, viel zu unheimlich. Kein Vogel sang, kein Reh huschte über den Weg, nur manchmal war ein leises Scharren an den Stämmen zu hören und obschon Glorfindel kein Waldläufer war, bestand für ihn kein Zweifel, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein possierliches Eichhörnchen handeln konnte.

Schon viel zu lange irrte er durch diesen Wald, der des Tages düster, des Nachts jedoch von einer nervenaufreibenden Schwärze war. Nein, er musste bald zu Thranduils Palast finden, sonst würde er in dieser schwarzen Stille wahnsinnig werden.

Erschöpft saß er ab und griff nach seinem Wasserschlauch. Viel enthielt er nicht mehr. Hastig trank er die letzten Schlucke und blickte entschuldigend zu Asfaloth. „Es tut mir leid mein Lieber," sagte er und strich seinem treuen Freund über die Nüstern, „Ich kann dir nichts geben, denn wir haben nichts mehr. Und aus den Bächen kann ich dich nicht trinken lassen, denn sie bringen Verderben. Komm, Asfaloth, trage mich rasch zu König Thranduil und du wirst Wasser, Hafer und Heu finden, soviel du begehrst!"

Aufmerksam blickte das Pferd seinen Herrn an. Wie konnte man in diesem Wald nur Wege und Pfade finden?

Da! Plötzlich! Ein Geräusch!

Mit einer wehenden Bewegung drehte sich Glorfindel um und zückte seine Waffe, bereit zu allem. Doch was immer er erwartet hatte, die riesige schwarze Spinne die sich nun auf ihn zu bewegte übertraf alle seine Befürchtungen.

Grimmig biss der Krieger seine Zähne zusammen und verstärkte den Griff um sein Schwert. Nein, er würde sich nicht ergeben, sich nicht besiegen lassen! Irgendwo da draußen war Thranduils Palast, war Erestor, der Elb den er liebte und an den er sich für immer binden wollte und diese Spinne würde ihn nicht davon abhalten!

Vielleicht war es gut, dass Glorfindel so gar nicht nachdachte, denn sonst hätten sein scharfer Verstand und seine Erfahrung als Krieger ihm gewiss eingegeben, wie gering seine Chancen gegen das Untier waren. So aber hieb er mit seiner ganzen entfesselten Wut auf die Bestie ein, spürte ihr klebriges Blut, dass an seinen Armen hinab lief und hörte ihr verzweifeltes Zischen. Zuletzt aber unterlag das Monster dem Vanya und dieser sank erschöpft auf seine Knie.

Eine ganze Weile rang er nach Atem, dann aber zwang er sich mit letzter Kraft aufzustehen und sich zu seinem Pferde zu schleppen. Vollkommen erschöpft hievte er sich auf dessen Rücken. „Reite zu, Asfaloth!" hauchte er in die Ohren seines treuen Kameraden, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

OoOoOoOo

Als Glorfindel die Augen wieder öffnete, lag er in einem weichen Bett unter einer steinernen Decke. Langsam kam ihm die Erinnerungen. „Ich muss in Thranduils Palast sein!" Dachte er bei sich und versuchte langsam den Kopf zu wenden.

Neben seinem Bett stand eine hübsche Elbin, die ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Ihr seid erwacht, endlich! Seid uns willkommen in König Thranduils reich!"

„Thranduil" murmelte Glorfindel. Wieder blickte er an die Decke, musste seine Gedanken erst sammeln.

„Hört, ich muss mit Erestor sprechen, es ist sehr wichtig!"

„Erestor?" Erwiderte die Elbin erstaunt. „Erestor ging vor Jahren von uns und niemand weiß, was aus ihm geworden ist. Wir fürchten, er wurde ein Opfer der Spinnen und Orks."

„Nein, nein, er war ihn Bruchtal!" Begehrte Glorfindel auf und versuchte sich zu setzten. Heftige Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Kopf, doch zog er sich in eine aufrechte Position um der Elbin ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Bruchtal?" fragte sie verwundert, zu unglaublich schien ihr dieser Gedanke zu sein.

„Ja, Bruchtal!" versicherte Glorfindel. „Und nun holt König Thranduil, oder lasst mich zumindest zu ihm, ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen!"

Bedächtig nickte die Elbin. „Es ist gut, ich werde für Euch vorsprechen. Wie ist euer Name, fremder Krieger?"

„Glorfindel von Bruchtal!" Gab dieser zur Antwort, seine Stärke langsam wiederfindend.

Wieder nickte sie. „So sei es, Glorfindel von Bruchtal, ich werde Euer Begehren ausrichten."

OoOoOoOo

Viel hatte Glorfindel über Thranduil gehört, doch nun stand er zum ersten mal selber vor dem König und war in der Lage, sich selber ein Bild von ihm zu machen.

Er war jugendlich und schön, mit goldenem Haar und einer Grünen Robe, welche mit Kupferbraunen Blättern bestickt war. Er war ganz anders als Elrond, fast noch ein wenig ernster und es schien, als würde die Bürde der Reiches schwer auf seinen Schultern liegen. Trotzdem gingen Wärme und Güte von ihm aus und Glorfindel war sich sicher, ihm vertrauen zu können und so hatte er ihm seine Geschichte geschildert, von seiner Auffindung Erestors bis zu seiner Flucht. Zwar ließ er die meisten Einzelheiten aus, doch machte er keinen Hehl daraus dem jungen Schreiber übel Unrecht getan zu haben. Mit vor Reue bewegter Stimme sprach er zu dem Regenten und bekannte zuletzt seine aufrichtige Liebe und seinen Plan um des Schreibers Hand anzuhalten.

Tränen der Rührung traten in des Königs Augen, denn schon immer hatte er eine warme Regung seinem aufstrebendem Schreiber gegenüber empfunden. Nun aber stand er auf und ging zu einem wunderschön poliertem Schrank. Vorsichtig öffnete er eine Lade, der er ein entzückende geschnitztes Etui entnahm, welches er behutsam öffnete.

Etwas Kleines entnahm er dem Kästchen und blickte lange nachdenklich darauf, dann aber wandte er sich an den blonden Krieger.

„Dieser Ring ist aus Mithril und trägt Smaragde. Silbrig und grün, die Farben die ich liebe. Die Farben meines Reiches und meiner Elben. Und somit auch Erestors Farben. Wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt, steckt ihm diesen Ring an seinen Finger, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihm vergeben habe und ihn immer noch als einen treuen Sohn meines Volkes ansehe. Wenn ihr aber den Bund mit ihm eingeht, schenkt ihm einen Ring in euren Farben, als Zeichen, dass er dann ganz Euch gehört."

Gerührt nahm Glorfindel den ring entgegen. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass der König, über dessen Strenge er schon so viel gehört hatte auch so gütig sein könnte.

„Und nun" hub der Regent an „Geht. Lasst Euch den besten Proviant, Heilende Kräuter und warme Kleider geben! Die Schreiber sollen Euch mit Karten ausrüsten und die Schmiede mit Waffen. Unser aller Gebete und Gedanken aber sind bei Euch!"

Von seinen Gefühlen übermannt griff Glorfindel nach der Hand des Königs und drückte diese.

„Ich danke Euch, Majestät, ich danke Euch von Herzen!"

TBC


	17. Die Nacht des Grauens

Be thou my vision 17

Discalimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles Herrn Tolkien.

all: Hallo ihr alle! Vielen lieben Dank für jede einzelne Review!

Kapitel 16: Die Nacht des Grauens

Die Männer hatten Erestor wieder in die Zelle geworfen, wo er wimmernd auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Kalogrenant kroch langsam näher, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Sanft strich er über des Beraters Haar und flüsterte beruhigend. Er störte sich nicht an all dem Schmutz der ihn bedeckte sondern war einfach nur da und wartete. Als er den Eindruck hatte, dass sich Erestor wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, erhob sich Kalogrenant und suchte zusammen was er brauchte: Wasser, um den armen Elben zu waschen und eine lange Tunika um ihn zu bedecken.

Mit fast zärtlichen Gesten reinigte er Erestors Haar und summte dabei sanft vor sich hin.

Langsam begann der Schreiber, sich zu beruhigen und glücklicherweise versiegte sein Zittern ganz allmählich, ebenso wie sein Weinen.

Behutsam nahm sich Kalogrenant des bebenden Wesens an und trug ihn vorsichtig in die Ecke der Zelle, in welcher das meiste trockene Stroh lag. Dort bette er ihn sanft und flüsterte auf ihn ein. „Schhht... alles wird gut... keine Angst... ich bin bei dir..."

Der Elb wirkte vollkommen schockiert und murmelte scheinbar unzusammenhängende Worte. Kalogrenant versuchte diese zu verstehen, beugte sich tiefer zu Erestor hinab und streichelte ihn dabei unablässig.

„Und ich liebe ihn doch noch... ich liebe ihn doch immer noch ... mehr als mein Leben.." Murmelte Erestor fast unhörbar.

„Wer ist er?" flüsterte Kalogrenant. „Komm, erzähl es mir!" bat er, in der Hoffnung den armen Elben von seinen Qualen abzulenken.

Und Erestor begann zu erzählen. Er berichtete von seiner Jugend am Königshof, von seinem Aufbruch aus Liebe, von den Kerlen im Wald und seiner Hatz durch die Wildnis. Er erzählte von Glorfindel, wie er ihn traf und von seiner Schönheit. Auch ließ er kein Geschehnis in Bruchtal aus, er schilderte sein Erlebnis mit dem Händler im Keller, vom Diebstahl des Ringes, der lieblosen Liebesnacht mit seinem Glorfindel und davon, wie dieser ihn des Hauses verwies.

Stumm liefen Kalogrenant Tränen über sein Gesicht, Tränen des Mitleids mit Erestor, aber auch mit Glorfindel, der an der Liebe seines Lebens so achtlos vorbei ging.

„Er wird kommen," beruhigte er den zitternden Elben, „er wird kommen und dich retten, ganz bestimmt. Du musst nur auf ihn warten!"

War es richtig, dieses erbarmungswürdige Wesen so zu belügen? Der Mensch seufzte. Nur zu gut wusste er, was Erestor blühen würde, und gewiss würde er es nicht überleben. Warum sollte man seine letzten Tage oder gar Stunden nicht mit ein wenig Hoffnung füllen?

OoOoOoOoO

Glorfindel hatte schnell erkannt dass ihm alle Karten und Wege nichts nutzen würden. Nur eines konnte ihm jetzt noch Hilfe geben, und das war der Rat der Valar, welche sein Herz füllen und ihn in die richtige Richtung lenken würden.

Er ließ die Soldaten, welche ihm Thranduil zur Seite gestellt hatte, ein paar Schritte zurück, ging ein Stück in den Wald und fiel dort auf die Knie.

„Oh Elbereth!" betet er, „ich habe ihm so Unrecht getan...so entsetzliches Unrecht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es jemals wieder gut machen kann, ob ich es überhaupt je wieder gut machen kann... aber wenn es eine Chance gibt, gütige Elbereth, dann lass es mich erkennen. Lass ihn mich finden, und lass mich ihn um Vergebung bitten."

An dieser Stelle versagten ihm die Worte und es blieb ihm nichts außer seinen Tränen, die nun stumm über seine Wangen liefen.

Nach einer Weile erhob er sich und ging gemessenen Schrittes zu den Soldaten zurück. Schweigend saß er auf und schien zu lauschen, weniger in die friedliche Stille des Waldes als vielmehr in sich selber. Nach einer Weile gab er den Soldaten ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Langsam trabte er durch den lichten Wald, oft abseits der Wege, doch immer seinem Herzen folgend und hoffend, dass Elbereth ihn treulich führen würde.

Immer wieder ließ er den Trupp anhalten, lauschte in das rauschen der Bäume und in das Rufen seines Herzens, ob er nicht Antwort erhalten würde.

Weiter und weiter zogen sie, sich immer weiter nach Osten haltend.

Es verging etliche Zeit und die Dämmerung brach über den Wipfeln herein, als plötzlich im Wald verfallene Mauern auftauchten.

OoOoOoOooo

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

„So, jetzt wollen wir doch mal zum spaßigen Teil übergehen! Ihr wisst ja, was man nach dem Essen tun soll, nicht wahr meine Süßen? Also," wandte er sich an Erestor, „komm schon mein Elbchen, bescher uns einen schönen Abend!"

Mit diesen Worten packte der grobschlächtige Kerl Erestor und zerrte ihn aus der Zelle. Kalogrenant blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hilflos zuzusehen.

Die Zeit verging.

Der junge Mensch wusste nicht was er sich wünschen sollte: Nichts zu hören, oder Erestors Schreie zu vernehmen, die ihm ein Zeichen seines Lebens geben würden.

Unruhig durchwanderte Kalogrenant die Zelle. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, er hatte sich mit einem Mitgefangenen angefreundet, noch dazu mit einem Elben. Nun war sein Herz mit dem Erestors verbunden und er litt wahrhaftig mit ihm, grade jetzt, wo er in dieser Ungewissheit war.

Warum dauerte das so lange? Normalerweise wurde mit Elben recht kurzer Prozess gemacht und die meisten überlebten nicht einmal die Zeit, in der sich die Kerle an ihnen vergingen. Wie lang aber war Erestor nun schon mit ihnen fort?

Hatten sie seine Leiche etwa auf anderem Wege fortgeschafft?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.

TBC


End file.
